He's Just Not that Into You
by Hinata6
Summary: She was just like any other girl, wanting to find love but was having trouble doing so. That is when Uchiha Sasuke steps into her life and decides to help guide her and give it to her bluntly, "He's just not that into you" He spoke in amusement.:SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She was just an ordinary girl. A girl just like any other girl out there who is looking for love but she found out that what she thought was good tactics when dealing with a guy was anything but good. That is when Uchiha Sasuke steps into her life and decides to help guide her and give it to her bluntly, "He's just not that into you" He spoke seriously with a small hint of amusement shown with his eyes.

A/N: I got this idea from the movie 'He's just not that into you'. If you've seen the movie Hinata is the role of 'Gigi' while Sasuke's role is 'Alex'. So you may see a couple of lines from the movie in this story. I hope that you all will enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto or He's just not that into you.

XX

Intro

_A girl will never forget the first boy she likes, even if things don't quite work out._

The younger midnight blue haired female smiled happily to herself while sitting down on the sand at the local park, shaping the sand into castles. Her mother had brought her to the park to play with the local children but the small seven year old—being as shy as she is—decided playing by alone would be better.

Unknown to her, she was being watched by a group of young boys, most likely around the same age as her. His dark shaggy black hair was a mess, sticking from each and every direction as his green eyes stared at the female Hyuga. With narrowed eyes and a small smirk forming on his lips he walked towards the girl, once he was in front of her she looked up at him with a curious glance offering him a small smile.

"W-Would you like to play with me?"

The boy turned up his lip and pushed the girl to the ground. Hinata looked up at him with widened eyes. "Why did y-you do that?"

"Because you smell like dog poop" He stated, as one of his friends standing behind him began snickering. "You're so stupid, just like a dog's poop. You're made out of poop!" He pointed his finger out at her, ignoring the tears that were cascading down her porcelain cheeks. The young male laughed as he kicked her sand castle down and turned away from her motioning for his friends to follow him.

_But usually someone is there to offer words of wisdom._

Hinata quickly got up and ran towards her mother, tears continued pouring down her cheeks just thinking about the unknown male's words. Once she made it to her mother, she parted her lips to speak. "S-Some boy said that I was m-made of…dog p-poop…" She stuttered out her words as she croaked.

Hinata's mother smiled softly at her daughter, placing her hand gently on her cheek using her finger to wipe away her tears. "Honey, do you know why that little boy did those things and said those things?" She watched as her daughter shook her head, "It's because he likes you. That little boy is doing those terrible things because he has a crush on you" She stated.

Hinata arched her brow up in question, looking very confused by this statement as she tried to process it through her mind.

_And there is it. That's the beginning of our problem. We're all encouraged, no, programmed to believe that if a guy acts like a total jerk that means he likes you. Why do we say this stuff to each other? Is it possible that it's because we're scared and it's too hard to say the one truth that's staring everyone in the face?_

XXX

Present time

Hinata Hyuga, very shy and reserved, was currently at one of the most popular clubs in Tokyo city. She was on a blind date with a male named Uzumaki Naruto. He was really handsome; she had a hard time ever making eye contact with him. He had tan skin, the most beautiful bright blue eyes she has ever seen and sunny bright blonde hair. He really was a sight for sore eyes, absolutely stunning. Snapping out of her thoughts she smiled brightly at the male sitting across from her. "So, Ayame told me you're a real estate agent"

Naruto smiled lopsidedly, "Yeah. But don't worry—not one of the cheesy ones, you know the ones who puts their headshots on the bus benches and grocery carts" He explained.

Hinata nodded her head, "So just like on the Frisbees and notepads?" She joked. She smiled even brighter after noticing that she made him laugh. _"T-This is good, I made him laugh"_ She thought to herself happily.

"You got it" He replied, bringing his glass filled with clear liquid up to his lips taking a drink of it.

"Much classier" She explained with a smile.

Naruto looked at Hinata nodding, "My thoughts exactly"

She sipped her drink while staring at the male in front of her. His eyes were focused on his surrounds more so than her but she couldn't help but to sit and admire his handsome looks. "I wonder why Ayame never thought of introducing us before."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, looking rather uninterested. "Yeah, I don't know, I um—"Before he could finish his sentence their waitress returned cutting him off.

"You guys ready for another round?"

The blonde male looked at Hinata, "You want more?" He asked curiously.

"Only if you do but I mean, if you have to get going I totally…" She trailed off looking to the side.

Naruto began thinking, he really wanted to leave but the look on her face was clearly hoping he would stay. It appeared that almost ten minutes went by until the blonde finally spoke, "Um, okay. Sure, one more"

Hinata let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. As the time by the two began conversing with each other, the female could honestly say that she was having a great time. _"Maybe he is the one"_ She thought to herself with a blush.

XXX

As the night went on, Naruto and Naruto walked outside the club standing awkwardly in front of each other. "W-Well, Naruto, I had a really nice time" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, it was really nice meeting you" He said, smiling brightly at her. Noticing that she looked contemplated to kiss or maybe even hug him, he just took the first motion to hug the shorter girl. Once the hug was over, he quickly pulled away from her, turning around raising his hand in the air at her.

"B-Bye" Hinata waved flirtatiously, well she tried to, as she walked away smiling. Turning around to look, she sees Naruto taking out his cell phone from his pocket. Deciding to do the same she pulled her phone out of her purse and dials. "Hey, it's me. He's r-really cute. I think it went well" She turns around looking over her shoulder at Naruto from the distance. "And I think he might be leaving me a message at home as we speak" She giggled with a light blush.

XXX

The blonde entered his large apartment, tossing his keys on the kitchen table. His blue eyes gazed over at the male sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey, how was the date?" Sasuke smirked at his roommate and best friend.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, you know. She had a great body and cute but I was bored. During the entire time I was there I kept thinking about ways how to leave the date. It was such a bore" Naruto groaned, walking into the living room where Sasuke was currently in as he took a seat down on the couch. "You didn't hear the phone ring, did you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No" He replied lazily.

"Shit. Sakura gave me the 'I'll call you back' line" He frowned to himself, looking rather depressed.

Looking interested, Sasuke turned to give his best friend his full attention. "How long ago was that?" He asked curiously.

Naruto pouted childishly, "Twenty-two minutes"

The raven haired male sighed, rolling his eyes, "Sorry, dude" He replied, turning his face away from Naruto couldn't see the amusement in his eyes or the daunting smirk that was consuming his face.

"Do I call her back?" The blonde asked desperately, only to receive a shrug as a reply from the Uchiha. "I know. I'll call back and say that I'm going to bed" He replied, with widened eyes as if he had just thought of the most brilliant plan ever.

Sasuke looked down at his watch, "At 9:30 PM? That's a very genius idea, idiot" He scowled at his friend.

"It is genius. Because when I say, 'In case you were going to call me back, don't, because I'll be sleeping" He replied wearing a satisfied smile on his face, while nodding his head.

"Sounds foolproof" The other male explained, rolling his eyes.

Naruto stood up from the couch as he pulls out his cell phone and heads into his room. Sasuke remained in the living room shaking his head thinking about his best friend. He, Naruto and Sakura all grew up together and Sasuke knew that Naruto has been in love with Sakura for years now. Lately she has been showing him somewhat mild attention but then again she didn't seem that interested. Hell, the pink haired female still flirted with him but Naruto still thought he had a chance.

"What an idiot" He whispered to himself with a smirk.

XXX

Days passed since the day Hinata and Naruto had their first date. Frustration reached her expression as she stared at her cell phone. The brown haired female that was currently standing beside her eyed her friend, "So clearly he hasn't called" He spoke watching as Hinata shook her head sadly. "Maybe he's away on business" Ayame said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"He sells real estate in Tokyo. Staying in town is his business" She replied sadly, a small frown consumed her face.

"Right" Ayame remained silent, pondering the situation silently. "Look, let me tell you, after the first time I went out with Kakashi, he didn't call me for eleven days. Eleven long days and now he's like the world's best husband. That happens all the time" She reassured the young Hyuga.

Hinata looked up at Ayame, "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, really" Ayame smiled as Hinata managed a small smile on her face as she put her cell phone away.

"T-This is your entire fault" Hinata pouted.

The light brown haired female looked alarmed by Hinata's statement. "What, how is this my fault?" She frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"You set me up with him"

"No, you asked if I knew any guys and I gave Naruto your number. That's not a set up. When I do a set up, I weigh the pros and cons. All I know about Naruto is he sold us this house and he is old friends with Kakashi" She explained.

Hinata sighed softly to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, his bright smiling face and his gorgeous blue eyes that she could stare into for hours. She thought that he really liked her; at least she hoped he did. The female Hyuga was beginning to think she'll never find love. Reaching for her phone once more she was suddenly stopped when a hand grasped onto her wrist. Looking up she noticed Ayame shaking her head.

"Seriously, stop" She scolded her friend.

"H-He said he always hangs at Magic's after work. Maybe I should do a little drive-by?" Hinata didn't realize how she currently sound but Ayame clearly did. The young twenty-five year old female seriously needed to take a step back and calm down.

"Please, don't. He'll call you, Hinata. Don't worry about it"

Hinata bit the bottom of her lip; panic began to rise within her as began thinking about her choices.

XXX

The male Uchiha groaned to himself as a bright light hit his eyes. Slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position on the couch, "Damn, I can't believe I fell asleep on the couch" He muttered to himself while rubbing his eyes.

"Finally up, sunshine" The music toned voice came in.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turning around to glare at the blonde. Uchiha Sasuke was not a morning person, especially when Naruto was around. The male had a really bad habit of talking in a music tone which annoyed him greatly. "I really need to get my own place"

Naruto smiled sadly, "You know you don't mean that. You love being my roommate" He grinned widely. The male really cared about his best friend; Sasuke was like a brother to him after all. Since the passing of his own parents when he was younger, the Uchiha's parents adopted him as their own and ever since the Uchiha's has been a wonderful family to him.

"So what about that girl went out with? Are you going to ever going to give her a try again?" Sasuke asked just to change the subject.

"Eh, I doubt it. I'm not really interested in her" He explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It wasn't that Hinata was unattractive to him because she really was a beauty but Sakura, the girl of his dreams, he just couldn't give up her just yet. "I'm leaving now, I have to get to work" He spoke, grabbing his keys as he left out of the door.

XXX

"So, this was at the end of the date or at the beginning?" Ayame asked curiously, looking over at the Hyuga. Currently Hinata and Ayame were at work, inside Hyuga Corporation, a typical corporate styled office, walled off cubicles for the junior executives, outer office for management. It was Hinata's father's company but by her father taking everything so seriously, the older male demoted her into a junior executive.

Hinata narrowed her eyes curiously, "At the end. Why, does it matter?" She asked, feeling her heart racing.

Ayame nodding her head, "Yes, 'Nice meeting you' at the beginning of the date is normal. 'Nice meeting you' at the end could be a blow off"

Hinata looked down, "Maybe it was at the beginning" She said thoughtfully, even though deep down she knew it was at the end. Naruto seemed like a great enough guy; surely he was interested in her just like she was with him. Wasn't he?

"Then that's fine. He's going to call" Ayame said, raising her hand rubbing Hinata's arm in reassurance.

"Or maybe it was at the end. Or maybe it was nice to meet me"

"Wait, was it 'nice meeting you' or 'nice to meet you'?"

The female Hyuga stood thoughtful for a few seconds before letting out a frustrated sigh, "I-I can't remember"

The crème honey brown haired female smiled sadly at her friend, "'Nice to meet you' is okay. 'Nice meeting you' is like 'Do you want your receipt in the bag?'"

TenTen looked up over at the two girls, "Relationship problems?" She asked, eyeing Ayame.

"Hey, don't look at me. This is all Hinata" She explained, pointing to the blushing Hyuga.

"A-Ayame!" She cried in embarrassment.

"Well, it is true" She exclaimed, closing her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee.

TenTen eyed Hinata with a rather surprised look. "Does Neji know about this?" The dark brown eyed girl knew how overprotective Hinata's male cousin could be over her and then there was Ko; who was over very protective over Hinata as well.

Hinata shook her head, "No, he doesn't know" She replied lowly. "But enough of that, it's hard to think about anything when the guy. Who may or may not be the guy of my d-dreams, refuses to call me" She whined, pouting her lips becoming frustrated with the entire situation.

TenTen looks at Hinata, "Look, after my first date with your cousin Neji, I called him. There are no rules anymore. Why should you have to wait for him to get off his ass?" The two bun haired female had been dating Neji for seven years and their relationship couldn't get any better.

Hinata and Ayame looked at each other until the female sits down in her chair at her desk, while the brown haired female stood beside her watching as the female Hyuga began writing on a sheet of paper. Taking a deep breath, picking up the office phone she began dialing, her lavender-grey eyes looked over at Ayame, who was giving her a thumb's up. "It's ringing" Hinata spoke with a widened smile.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Pretty standard, Hinata"

Listening to the receiver she finally heard his voice mail, becoming happy she motioned to Ayame to hand her the notes she wrote down. "Hey, Naruto i-it's Hinata. I just thought, I hadn't h-heard from you and, I mean how stupid is it that a girl had to w-wait for a guy's call anyway, right?" She laughs such a sweet cute laugh that a few guys walking past her cubical wearing blushes on their cheeks.

But as dark midnight blue haired female was looking back at her notes she realized that she couldn't make out what she had wrote. Turning to look up at Ayame mouthing to her how she couldn't read what she wrote. But Ayame shrugged her shoulders, "I can't read that" She mouthed to Hinata.

Becoming alarmed Hinata began adlibbing. "I-I mean, we're all equal right? More than e-equal, more women are accepted into law school now than men and we do better in those police simulations where you can mistakenly shoot innocent people" Hinata stutters out, ruffling through the papers, "I m-mean I don't know if you saw that news report, but women practically have penises now, right?" Looking up at her friend, Ayame looked completely disturbed motioning for Hinata to hang up the phone.

"U-Um, well call me. This is Hinata, call me" Hinata hung up the phone, looking rather unsure about the call. In her mind she hated that she had succumbed to such an act like this.

Ayame placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry" She smiled widely down at Hinata, "He's totally going to call you"

XXX

Night finally arrived; Hyuga Hinata was currently sitting in her in her chair, staring at her phone. Trying to appear to be disinterested in the phone she slowly turned her head away from the phone, tapping her fingers on her coffee table. _"Why isn't it ringing?" _She thought to herself with pout. Finally, she picks up the phone only to notice there was no dial tone. Her eyes widened, "What? How can there be no dial tone?" She said in panic as she began frantically checking her phone, following her cord all the way towards the jack only to notice that it wasn't plugged in. Once she pulled the cord back into the jack, she could hear a distant voice coming from the phone.

Quickly racing back to her chair, she sat down and picked up the phone, "Hello? N-Neji-niisan, is that you? I can't talk now, I'll call you back" She hung up the phone rather quickly ignoring his voice telling her 'Don't you dare hang up on me'. Her lavender-grey eyes continued staring at the phone, she really wanted to speak with Naruto, she didn't want to call herself obsessed but something wasn't right.

Making a determined facial expression she picks up the phone and begins dialing a number. "Ayame, it's me. Naruto never called, so I'm on the abyss of staging a casual run-in at Magic's. Pick up if you want to stop me" She waited to see if the brown haired woman would answer her phone but was only met with silence. "Alright, I-I'm interpreting y-your silence as tacit compliance, bye" She hurriedly hung up the phone and headed out the door.

XXX

The blonde haired female smiled brightly as she made her way through the crowded area of the club. She made her way towards a table as she placed a drink down on a table with two sitting customers, "Enjoying the club so far?" She beamed wearing a bright smile.

"Yeah, it's great" The green haired male grinned.

"Alright, great" She smiled, walking away from the table she made a beeline towards the office door that was at the end of the other side of the wall. Knocking gently on the door, she could hear the male's voice from the inside welcome her inside. She stands in the doorway, smiling flirtatiously at the raven haired male.

Sasuke looked up from his stack of paperwork, "Hey" He spoke in his stoic tone.

Ino twirled her hair with her index and thumb finger, "So, here we are. Same shift again"

Sasuke raised his brow up, "Um yeah, I know. I make the schedule" He explained, noticing how she continued blushing while staring at him.

"I figured it was no coincidence" She giggled, adjusting her shirt trying to reveal more cleavage but notice he wasn't paying any attention to her, his head was on his papers. Shifting her weight from side to side she continued, "I had fun last night"

This caught Sasuke's attention causing him to look up at her, "Yeah. It's amazing where ten shots of sake will get you" He smirked up at her from his desk.

Ino laughs but stops thinking about his words. She didn't really know if that was nice or not, but judging by his expression she couldn't tell anything. Sasuke was very hard to read. "Anyways, I was thinking, maybe tonight after work…we could, you know…" She trailed off with crimson cheeks.

Sasuke stops working, staring up at the blonde, he had to admit Ino was very pretty. But the Uchiha wasn't looking for a relationship during the time they were together, only for a good time. "Look, Ino, what happened between us the other night was _fun_. But we're way understaffed tonight. I even have to man the bar and that's why I scheduled you. To work, so…."

Ino stares at Sasuke, completely frozen by his words. She knew Sasuke had a bit of a reputation but she didn't think he would treat her like this. After all they have been working together for quite some time now; they were more than just associates they were like friends. At least she likes to think of it like that.

"Are we good here?"

The blonde blushed deeply from being caught staring, but she tries to hide her embarrassment by quickly smiling. "No, we're good" She smiled taking a step back to leave and slams the door behind her. "Stupid jerk" She mumbled to herself, walking back to her counter to watch people coming in she spotted a dark blue haired female coming getting ready to walk towards the bar. "Are you joining us for dinner or—"

Hinata shook her head, "I-I'm meeting someone. A guy" She blushed deeply, turning around while gazing around the bar to see if she could spot the blonde haired male.

Ino frowned to herself "Ugh, why?"

Hinata turned around smiling shyly, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing, sorry, are you here for dinner?"

Hinata turned around to continue to scan the club clearly not paying any attention to the hostess Ino, "I'm meeting someone"

"I believe you mentioned that" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I-I'm just going to wait at the bar" Hinata stated as she walks off. Once she made it to the bar, she gazed around everyone sitting on a stool trying to get a good view of the door unknown to her Sasuke was approaching her from behind the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asked going back trying his hardest to keep up with everyone's order.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm meeting someone" She explained with a bright but yet shy smile.

Sasuke stops what he was doing, giving her his full attention. This girl was indeed beyond the word cute, even much more than the word 'pretty'. This girl was beautiful. It was very obvious that she was very nervous just by looking at her; she was practically shaking like a leaf. Turning around to give someone their order, he turned back to look at her, wearing a smirk on his face, "Oh yeah? You have a hot date?" He joked.

Hinata flushed, shaking her head, "I-I don't know if you'd call it hot. I mean this guy, um Naruto and I have only been out one time so—"

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks, making his way over towards Hinata. "Wait, Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked furrowing his brow at her.

Hinata visibly tensed, "Oh uh, yeah—"

"Naruto's not coming in tonight. Did he forget he was supposed to meet you?" He asked her curiously.

"S-See when I said 'meeting someone' I guess that was a b-broad term, kind of a wide interpretation of the word 'meeting'" She explained with a nervous chuckle.

Sasuke turned away from her walking towards the phone; "I could call him for you, if you want" He reached towards the phone but stopped when Hinata yelled at him, stopping him from doing anything.

"N-No! I mean, it's r-really unnecessary. I mean, I actually was just in the area so I figured I'd just swing by and see if he was around because…uh…" She noticed how Sasuke was eyeing her in amusement. Hinata was beginning to panic as she searched her purse and coat pockets for anything she could find. "I uh, had to return his pen. I had to return this pen" She explained, holding up the pen looking at the Uchiha with a lopsided smile. "He l-left this. So, I thought I should really return it before he, you know, f-freak out" She giggled, hoping he would buy her story.

Sasuke stares at her completely skeptically about her words. Grabbing the pen from her hand, he begins inspecting it. "Dr. Honzo, adult, child and geriatric dentistry" He looked back over at Hinata with amusement with his coal black eyes.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders upwards, "L-Look, I'm not going to judge about what may or may not b-be important to someone" She sighed, her eyes slowly gazing away from Sasuke's penetrating gaze.

"That's not even his dentist" He explained.

"O-Oh, really? Then who is dentist?" She asked, looking at the—handsome—dark haired male.

Sasuke's expression went blank as he stared at her, "My dad" He replied in a deadpanned tone.

The Hyuga eyes widened in shock while staring at Sasuke, for a long time unable to bring herself to even utter a word. Her eyes looked downwards as she finally decided to fess up, "I'm H-Hinata. Naruto and I went out last week. And I just…I thought if I ran into him…I don't know. I'm going to go" She grabbed her purse as she struggled to quickly get out.

Sasuke stares at her for a few seconds, staring back down at the pen and back up at her, his expression softens. "Hey, just hang out for a second. Let me buy you a drink"

She turned around, staring at him. "Sure, I guess that's fine" She smiled softly at him, taking a seat back down causing him to smile one of his very, very rare smiles.

XXX

It was late, Hinata had stayed in the bar the entire night until closing. Currently she was the only customer still inside the bar. Her lavender-grey eyes gazed over at Sasuke; he was currently totaling up receipts. She had to admit he was very handsome, _"What am I thinking, I was here for Naruto. Not looking for another guy" _She thought to herself, while shaking her head.

"Look, you seem like a cool girl. So I'm just going to be honest, Naruto is never going to call you" He stated bluntly, coming towards her. He was still behind the bar but he was standing directly in front of her, resting his forearms on the bar table, his coal eyes staring into her unique lavender pools.

"Oh really? H-How do you know?"

Sasuke snorted, "Because I'm a guy. It's how we do it" He explained to her.

Hinata shook her head, "B-But he said it was nice meeting me" She explained, trying to be hopeful about the situation. She really did like Naruto a lot and was hoping for another date with him.

"I don't care if he said you were his favorite female since his parents or his favorite super model. Over a week went by and he didn't call"

"B-But maybe he called me and I-I didn't get the message, or maybe he lost my number or I was out of town, or was hit by a cab or his grandmother died" She explained, trying to convince herself that something could have happened to keep him from calling her.

The raven haired male eyed her as if she were some strange alien that just came out of a spaceship. Running his fingers through his hand, he let out a loud annoyed sigh, "Or maybe he just didn't call because he has no interest in seeing you again" Sasuke was really going out of his way to be nice to this strange girl.

He wasn't really one who would try and help out a girl but this girl…she was different and he felt the need to try to give her some advice.

"Yeah but my friend Hana once went out with this guy who never called and she totally w-wrote him off, then like a year later she ran into him—"

Sasuke waved his hand in the air quickly dismissing her, "Your friend Hana is an idiot. And she's the exception"

Hinata arched up her brow in question, clearly confused by his words. Suddenly dawning on her what he mean she shook her head, "B-But what if I'm the exception"

"You're not. You're the rule. And the rule is, if a guy doesn't call you, he doesn't want to call you"

"Always?"

The male Uchiha nodded his head, "Yeah, always. I know what a blown off woman looks like. I do it early and I do it a lot. Trust me, if a guy is treating you like he doesn't give a shit, he doesn't. No exceptions" He explained to her, looking back down at the receipts that were in front of him.

Hinata remained silent thinking over his words. She really couldn't believe he was telling her all of this, "Why are you telling me all of this? Aren't these man secrets?" She asked curiously, eyeing him trying her hardest not to blush at his handsome appearance.

Sasuke lets out a smile chuckle. "I don't know. You looked like you could really use the help. Consider yourself lucky, I don't normally go out of my way to help a girl let alone anyone else" He smirked at her causing her to blush and quickly look away from him.

"Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about" She smiled brightly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your support for this story. I'm glad that everyone who reviewed enjoyed the first chapter. And to answer RandomReader's question, the story is based from Alex and Gigi's relationship in the movie, so most of the scenes that you saw in the movie between them will be incorporated in this story. But there will be different scenes, so not entirely like the movie. So don't worry it won't be boring, lol. And I know on my profile I said I'll only update on Monday's but I decided to upload it today. Enjoy!

XX

The next morning came back fast; the blonde woke up looking at the spot next to him. Smiling brightly at the mess of pink hair sticking out from under the comforter, it was none other than Sakura Haruno—the girl of his dreams that he loves more than anything in the world. After a couple of drinks from the night before, when he had gotten off from work, the two decided to hang out for a couple of hours. Next thing he knew, the two were having sex. Deep down within his heart he knew Sakura didn't love him the way he would hope for but he was just happy with her spending time with him.

Pulling himself off of the king sized bed; the tanned skinned male gave one more glance at Sakura before walking towards his closed door, opening the door he left out of the bedroom. His bright blue eyes scanned the apartment until his eyes landed on Sasuke. "I figured you'll be up by now" He chuckled, walking towards the kitchen table as he took a seat across from him.

"Hn. I noticed Sakura came home with you last night"

Naruto blushed deeply, "Heh, yeah she did. I didn't even know you knew. By the time we back you weren't even up" He explained, raising his brow up in question.

"I wasn't awake" He paused, closing his eyes as annoyance appeared on his face. "That is until Sakura moans and screams woke me up" He explained, opening his eyes glaring harshly at Naruto. Sasuke hated waking up to hear that. He wished out of respect that the blonde would wait until he isn't home or at least go to her place. At times the Uchiha swears Naruto does it on purpose, just despite him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out an accomplished chuckle. "Well, we didn't mean to keep you awake. Sakura just didn't want me to stop and I gave her want she wanted" He smirked, enjoying himself by annoying Sasuke.

"Tch, whatever; next time do that when I'm not in the house. I don't really care to hear someone having sex in my apartment. If it isn't me, I don't want to hear it"

"Hear what?"

Both males turned around to see Sakura walking towards them with a towel wrapped her body. No doubt in their mind, she was nude under that towel. Her pink hair was clinging to her face, making her look very sexy, well to Naruto. The blonde stared at her on the verge of a nosebleed, whereas Sasuke scowled in displeasure. "Do you really have to walk around like that?" He glared at the woman.

"We're all friends here. And we've all been naked before together"

"We were babies then, Sakura. We're adults now and I'm pretty sure the only person in this room who would want to see you naked is Naruto" The Uchiha stated, bringing up the cup of coffee to his lips, taking a sip.

Sakura pouted her lips, turning away from the male. She had deep feelings for Sasuke but he never seemed to notice her. Sakura thought by being with Naruto it would get him to notice her but no, nothing ever happened. Her green eyes slowly gazed over at the blonde; he was staring at her as if he were on cloud nine. It would be a total lie to say that she doesn't think he is attractive because the blonde has that boyish charm about him that she does love and he was quite handsome, just not Sasuke handsome. Sighing softly to herself, she looked away from Naruto and back over at Sasuke, "So you're working again tonight?"

"Yes, big schedule" His mind went back to the beautiful girl who he had given advice to. What was her name? _"Hinata…"_ He thought absentmindedly to himself. Ah, yes. That was her name, those eyes she had is something he could never forget; so wide, round and big and filled with such a loving by yet innocent look. His dark eyes gazed over at Naruto. "That reminds me, I saw Hinata there last night. She was looking for you"

Naruto shook his head, making cutting motions across his neck trying to indicate to Sasuke not to mention her in front of Sakura. But the Uchiha apparently didn't care and shrugged his shoulders up uncaringly.

"Who is Hinata?" Sakura asked, eyeing both Sasuke and Naruto.

"U-Um just some girl that—"

"That he went out on a date with and refuses to see anymore because he's so obsessed with you" Sasuke stated bluntly as he stood up from the chair walking towards the sink to wash out his cup.

"Sasuke, you bastard" Naruto snarled. "Look Sakura, it meant nothing. The date with her I mean"

"I don't care about that. It's not like we're dating. We're just having a good time" She winked at him, "I'm going to get going now" She stood up from her chair, leaning forward to give Naruto a peck on his forehead before walking back into his room to change her clothes.

Once she was out of sight the blonde frowned, "Just having a good time, huh?" He snorted to himself.

"I've told you many times before and I'll say it again. She's just using you for sex and to make me jealous. I know you're not that stupid to see it. That girl Hinata was a pretty cool girl; I'd say you'll do better with her than you do with Sakura"

"But I don't want her. I want—"

Sasuke waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know you want Sakura. I was just trying to offer you some good advice. Don't come whining to me when she hurts you"

"Don't worry because that won't happen!"

"You dumb ass, it's already happening. Whatever, I'm going out. I won't be back until after work tonight"

Naruto's eyes followed him until he was no longer in the apartment. _"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Just watch, I'll get Sakura to love me"_

XXX

Hinata comes in rushing through the office, still wearing the same clothes she was the day before. Her hair was a mess but her expression was full on alert and clearly anxious. TenTen eyed her with concern, watching as her friend came rushing towards her cubical. "Is everything alright?"

"I was up all night" Hinata said breathlessly, making her into the cubical, her lavender-grey eyes looking at both Ayame and TenTen wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Please say you were working on the newsletter" Ayame pleaded, fully well knowing how Hiashi can be when it comes to doing things on time.

Hinata nodded her head, "Sure, it's basically done. B-But this is important" She exclaimed causing both of them to stare at each other before looking back over at the Hyuga. Noticing that she had their full attention she began speaking, "I think I f-figured it out. Remember when I went out with that notary public? And he c-cheated on me? And then Mei from upstairs told us that story about how her boyfriend cheated on her in the beginning, but then he changed and they're married and crazy in love"

TenTen cocked her head to the side, "Um, I thought that guy was a process server?" She said, referring to Hinata's ex-boyfriend.

She shook her head, "No, notary. Anyway, the point is, Mei is the e-exception. Not the rule. We have to stop listening to these stories, because the rule is that most guys who cheat on you upfront don't really care about you very much"

TenTen once again eyed Ayame, who had been silent the entire time. "Okay…"

Hinata pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, her eyes scanning the paper. "Exhibit A, Suigetsu, the drummer who lived in his storage space. He o-only used me for rides, yet I continued to stalk him for most of 2008. T-Then there was, Kabuto, who broke up with me every Friday so he could have his weekends free. I-I was so delusional about our relationship that I referred to him as my husband to random people like my dental hygienist" She explained, with a red face from talking to fast and becoming out of breath.

"And all of my friends would tell me stories about how things might work out with these j-jerks because they knew someone who knew someone who dated a jerk just like mine, and that girl ended up getting married and living happily ever after. But that's the exception. And we're not the exception, we're the rule" Hinata sits down on the desk, clearly tired from all of her talking and explanations.

Ayame still remained silent but TenTen seemed to be the only one still listening as she begins pondering on the female Hyuga words. "Okay, so let me see if I understand. What you're saying is that when people tell me about some girl they know who dated a guy for thirteen years and then he finally married her, that's the exception. And that the rule is that guys, like Neji, who are with girls, like me, for seven years without getting married, are never getting married?" The Chinese female asked in a serious tone, a frown settling on her face as she stares at Hinata, waiting for her reply.

Hinata continued nodding her head wearing a smile but then she shook her head furiously. "No, no, no. That's not what I'm saying. T-This has absolutely nothing to do with you. I was just talking, you know, about me. T-That's all" She explained, trying to calm her friend down. She knew that TenTen has been dating her cousin for quite some time now. Neji wasn't really the marrying type and would probably take even more years to marry TenTen; it wasn't that he didn't love TenTen, because Hinata knew he did.

"Hm, I guess" She turns her head off to the side, her eyes gazing at the time on her clock. "I'm going to take a personal day. I'll see you girls later" She smiled, grabbing her bag as she left her cubical.

The female Hyuga bit down on her bottom lip, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, looking over at the older woman.

Ayame smiled reassuring, "No, you said nothing wrong. TenTen is just well…you know"

"Yeah…I know"

XXX

The male Hyuga stared at the painting sitting against the wall. A painting that his girlfriend has asked him to hang almost ten times over the past three weeks and he has yet to do it. He was truly happy with TenTen; there hasn't been any other girl who could grasp his attention like she has. Before TenTen there was Hinata, not like he was in love with his own cousin but she was the only one who had his full attention because he cared so much about her. He was still very protective of her and so was his older brother Ko.

So lost within his thoughts he didn't even hear TenTen make her entrance. Quickly standing up he walked towards the large picture frame pretending as if he were getting ready to hang the picture. His white-grey eyes followed her as she came into the studio apartment. "Hey, is this straight?" He asked, trying to get the picture frame at a certain angle.

TenTen put down her bag, eyeing Neji with furrowed brows. "Why are you hanging that?"

"I told you I'd do it weeks ago. You don't like it here?" He asked curiously.

"I love it there. But just…stop" She sighed.

He cocked up his brow, "It's the image isn't it? I didn't see it before but, you're right, it does look like a deflated boob" He stated, pointing at the right area of the picture, wearing a small smile on his face. Noticing that TenTen wasn't laughing at his attempt to be funny it completely made the situation awkward. "Do you want me to take it down?"

"No, I want you to stop doing anything nice"

"Is this a trick?"

She shook her head, "No, I need you to stop being nice to me. Unless you're going to marry me after" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Hearing a chuckle come from Neji caused her frown to deepen. "Is that funny?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

Neji stopped laughing, his stoic expression returned. "No. It was just, I was just—"

"See, you can't keep being nice to me and I can't keep pretending like this is something that it's not. We've been together over seven years. You know me. You either want to marry me or you don't"

The male Hyuga eyed TenTen, not really understanding why she was saying all of this to him. He's never seen this side of her before, _"I bet that girl she works with had something to cause this. Damn that Ayame"_ He thought to himself with a click of his tongue. "Or there is the possibility that I just don't really believe in the concept of—"

TenTen frowned, tears forming in her eyes. "Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit for every woman who's been told by some guy that he doesn't believe in marriage just to see him turn around eight months later and marry some twenty-four year old girl he met at the gym! Bullshit" She cursed, bringing her hand up to her head, trying to calm herself down, the tears constantly falling down her cheeks as she held her head down.

Neji stares at TenTen, completely stunned by her words as he quickly left where he was standing and makes his way towards her. "Honey, where is all of this coming from?" He asked in concern.

"From the place that I have been hiding from you for the last five years because I didn't want to seem demanding, clingy or psycho or whatever; so I never asked. But now I'm going to—"She pauses in her sentence, looking up into the very eyes she fell in love with as he stared down at her. "Are you ever going to marry me?"

Silence lurked the room as Neji just stared down at her. The silence was awkward and painful causing the female to downcast her eyes, "I can't do this, I—"

"TenTen, of course I want to marry you. I know it's been a long time but I want to ask when I'm ready. I had no idea you've been feeling like this…I'm sorry that I've been hurting you" He embraced her in his arms, holding her close letting her cry into his arms. "Shh, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay"

XXX

The silver haired male gazed down at his cell phone, his thumb began dialing a number as he placed the phone on his ear. Listening for the receiver until he got the answering machine, parting his lips he began to speak "Hey, Rin, this is Kakashi. Look, I know it's been a little while since you called. I just—it took me by surprise. But I offered to help you with your career, and I don't see why I can't do that, right? So, give me a call. Maybe you can come by the office this week or something. Okay, take care. Bye" He hangs up the phone, lifting his head he stared into space.

"Hey, how—"

Kakashi jumped up, clearly startled. "Shit, you scared me"

The woman stared at Kakashi blankly, "Is everything, okay?" She walked towards him, sitting down next to him, staring at him intently. "Are you sneaking smoking again?"

The masked male shook his head, smiling from behind his mask, "No sweetie. Why do you ask?" He asked, his black eyes staring into her bright brown ones. Placing his arm around Ayame, he pulled her in close.

"Well…you get jumpy when you smoke" She stated, lifting her head eyeing him.

"I'm not smoking. So, why don't we worry about what color we're going to paint this room, instead of worrying about things that aren't happening" He smiled softly to himself when Ayame contentedly curls up to him.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe…pink" She giggled.

"Pink, are you serious?" He asked, eyeing her strangely.

She blushed lightly, "Well, I mean, at some point" She admitted lowly. Noticing that he was eyeing her, she gave him a knowing look which he finally gets.

Turning away from her, he let out a sigh, "Are you sure you're really for this now?"

"No. But I mean, we could paint one room pink and the other one blue just in case"

Kakashi stares at her, chuckling loudly. "You've already created the perfect family in this house and we don't even have drywall" He joked, enjoying teasing his wife.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised we'd wait to talk about it—"

"I think we're almost ready to start talking about it" He smiled warmly at her from behind his mask causing Ayame to smile back at him contentedly.

"I've always like the name Mitsako" She stated causing him to chuckle.

XXX

Hinata and TenTen were sitting down at the bar enjoying their drinks at the happy hour. Currently everyone at the bar was mainly people who had just gotten off from work. Currently Hinata was having a conversation with a red haired male; he appeared to be older than her, perhaps in his thirties. He had introduced himself as Sasori and was flirting away from the Hyuga.

"Well, ladies, I guess I have to get back to the office" He spoke, mainly looked at Hinata with a charming smile.

"You go back to the office after happy hour? What so h-happy about that?" Hinata joked with a lighthearted laugh.

Sasori leaned forward, his eyes meeting Hinata's, "I met you" He spoke, watching as Hinata and TenTen immediately melt at his sweet but yet flirtatious words. "So, I'd love to call you sometimes. Do you have a card?"

Hinata blushed deeply, nodding her head as she quickly pulled out her business card that held her number on it. "Of course, here it is"

The red head examined her card before looking back up at her with a smile on his face, "And here's my info" He handed her a card causing her to blush and smiled brightly up at him. "I look forward to hearing from you, Hinata" He smiled at her, walking away heading towards his friend.

TenTen looked at Hinata noticing her confused expression, "Hinata, don't—"Before she could even finish her sentence the female Hyuga quickly got up to go after the male.

"So, w-wait, how are we doing this? Are you hearing from me or am I getting a call?" She asked in a confused tone.

Sasori turned around eyeing Hinata, "What?"

"You said you'd love to call me but then you said 'look forward to hearing from you.' See how that's kind of c-confusing?" She smiled, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Look, we'll talk. We'll get in touch" He smiled politely at her as he tried to take off again but was stopped once more by Hinata's soft timid voice.

"U-Um, you did it again. Very vague. You know what? Why don't we just say that you'll call me and then we can skip all the nonsense or I guess I could just call you—?"

Sasori gives her a blank stare, "Goodbye, Hinata" He turns around and walks off.

Hinata pouted to herself, walking back over towards her friend sitting down on the stool beside her. Leaning over towards TenTen with a blush on her cheeks, "He was c-cute"

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Please don't cyber-stalk him, Hinata. Neji and Ko will go insane if you do"

She shook her head, looking down at the business card Sasori had given her as she tears it up into pieces causing the Chinese female to eye her curiously. "Wait—what are you doing?"

"I'm not calling him. I-If he wants to see me, he'll call" She stated with determination.

"Wow, that Sasuke really made an impression on you. Was he hot?"

Hinata blushed deeply, Sasuke was utterly handsome. She hasn't been able to get the male out of her mind since her first meeting. But with his good looks, she wouldn't be surprised if he had very high-standards when it comes to the women he dates. "No," She lied as a small smile came on her face, "He was just…right" She stated, taking a sip of her drink, full of optimism.

XXX

Kakashi sat behind his desk, sifting through a pile of papers while Rin eyed him with amusement shown within her eyes. "I know it's here somewhere. I spoke to Jiraya in the publishing house and he gave me this whole list of references for you"

Rin nodding her head, standing up from her seat as she smiled softly at him, "It's cool. You can call me when you find it" She stated, taking a look around his office.

The silver haired male stood up from his seat still looking around for the papers, "I swear I didn't lure you here under false pretenses" He exclaimed, looking rather flustered.

"I know. But a girl can dream" She smiled shyly up at the six foot male causing him to stare down at her in shock before smiling himself. "You're obviously too good of a guy" She smiled sharing a long look at the male. She has known Kakashi for quite some time, they actually grew up together but had lost contact with each other around the time he had gotten married. "Why are you married, again?"

Kakashi laughed, walking away from her as he took a seat down on his couch. Soon Rin followed him taking a seat down next to him, "Seriously. Why? It'll be good for me. Tell me how you decided that you could not be without this other woman?" She asked referring to Ayame.

"Well as you know, we've been together since college. She gave me an ultimatum, we get married or we break up. So, we got married" He chuckled, thinking about his past memories of how he and his wife had gotten together.

Rin giggled while shaking her head, "Seriously, you just caved?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, looking down at the dark blue carpet floor, "It's complicated"

"Really?"

"You're an asshole if you date a girl for too long and don't marry her. But when you marry her then you're an asshole for marrying her before you were ready. Shit, I don't know" He sighed, looking away from the carpet as he lifts up his head, staring into her eyes. "You're really hot, Rin. And I'm obviously attracted to you but I guess the best I can do is eventually finding this piece of paper and call you. I hope that I can in some small way help you with your career and I can be happy about that" He winked at her causing her to blush and smile.

XXX

Finally at home from a long day of work, hanging out with TenTen and then drinking, the Hyuga female was tired. But before she could even remotely go to bed she needed to call a certain someone and ask them a question. Picking up her phone she dials a number, waiting from the person on the opposite end to pick up the phone. "Hi, this is H-Hinata"

_Hinata?_

Hinata smiled nervously, "Um Hinata Hyuga, I h-had the um…dentist pen" She stated reluctantly.

_Ah, right, right. I remember you._

She had to admit, Sasuke's voice sounded even sexier over the phone. "I-I'm really sorry to bug you. I just…I thought you had some really good insights the other night and…I had a question"

_Okay, maybe I need to be harsh. Naruto is never going to be interested in you._

"No, I know. T-This is about Sasori. Do you have a second?" She asked, slightly embarrassed by his bluntness.

_Okay…I guess I can spare you a few seconds of my time._

Smiling brightly she begins telling him her story, "So I meet him at happy hour and he was completely charming and—"

_Let me guess, he said the only thing happy about this hour is you._

"Wow, that's amazing how you knew. B-But he may have used some derivative of that. So, he says he's going to call, but then he gave me his card and—"

_He's not interested Hinata._

Hinata pouted, "B-But you don't even know if he called"

_Well did he call?_

"No…but the thing is, I honestly think he's expecting my call" She explained, while nodding her head. "He said 'Look forward to hearing from you' and not 'Look forward to talking to you' I mean, do you hear the c-connotations?"

_He. Is. Not. Interested. If a guy gives you his number, instead of taking yours, he's not interested._

"H-He took mine first, but then he—"

_And if a guy wants to see you, he will see you. I once called fifty-five Kohan's until I got the right one._

Hinata blushed as a wide smile came across her face, "Awe, that's so cute. What happened?" She asked out of curiosity.

_As it turned out, her ass looked really huge in daylight._

"_He even has a cute laugh!"_ She thought to herself listening to him chuckle, blushing darkly. "Is it your sensitivity that makes you so popular with women?" She giggled.

_Don't call him. He doesn't like you Hinata. _

"Again with the sensitivity" She joked.

_Just trying to help you. I have to go now, talk to you another time, Hinata._

"I know you are, thank you Sasuke" She smiled, hanging up the phone with a satisfied smile on her face.

XXX

Sasuke hung up the phone, unknown to him there was a smile spreading across his face. He barely even knew this Hinata girl and he already wanted to refer to her as his friend. For some reason, he liked helping her.

"What are you smiling about?"

Looking up, the Uchiha noticed Naruto was eyeing him, "Just thinking about something" He smirked to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've actually had this done done for awhie now, I just never uploaded it. I honestly didn't want to upload it until I finished chapter four. But I decided to upload it xD I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Most likely this story will end on chapter five.

-x-x-x-

Sakura sits on the leather couch, her jade eyes watching Sasuke move throughout the house getting ready for work. Naruto had left nearly an hour ago but due to her wanting time alone with Sasuke she hadn't left yet. He hadn't seemed to notice that she was still there, unless he had and was just ignoring her as if she weren't there. Sasuke is known for doing that quite often, in the past when they were younger he was actually close with her and a tad bit clingy but during this time they were only eight years old and she found his clinginess to be annoying. It wasn't until she reached the age of twelve that she started noticing him more. But by that time, Sasuke was no longer clingy and had actually started to become distant towards her.

She wasn't sure why but figured he was going through a transition. After some years had passed she thought he would revert back to his old self but he never did and that's what bothered her. She missed the Sasuke would clingy to her every day and wanting to hold her hand every second of the hour. Now he constantly seems to be annoyed by her twenty four seven.

"Why are you still here?"

Turning her head, she looked at Sasuke who was standing a few feet away from her looking rather puzzled by her presence. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, black leather shoes along with a dark blue shirt and a black tie that was lazily tied around his neck. "Well I just thought we could have some alone time. We haven't spent much time with each other in quite some time now"

"I see you practically every day, isn't that enough?" He asked, walking into the kitchen fishing through the refrigerator for something to drink.

Sakura pouted; standing up from the couch she followed him into the kitchen. "Why are you always so mean to me? You used to be so nice but you've turned into a…distant jerk"

"Sakura, I'm being myself. I'm not treating you any differently than I treat Naruto. You've known me long enough to know this by now" He explained, pulling out a bottle of water. His dark eyes watching her body language, she was clearly nervous possibly even hurt at the fact he isn't returning her affection. He wasn't stupid, Sasuke knew that Sakura loved him but he didn't share the same feelings.

He does care deeply for her but just not in that way and he probably never will.

Noticing that she wasn't going to say anything any time soon he set down his water on the counter, "Listen I have to go to work now. I'll see you later when I come home"

She watched him until he left out the apartment, leaving her alone. "He's so mean" She pouted.

XXX

Her lavender-white eyes watched the couples walking hand in hand at the local park. She has dreamed of finding that perfect guy, someone she can call her love, the one person she could share her secrets to and confine in. But finding this special someone has proved to be much difficult for many years now.

Guy after guy, none of them seemed to be the right one. In the past she would admit she thought they were but after the insight Sasuke had given her about how guys really think, it helped her a lot…well more so than before.

"Um, hey you're Hinata, correct?"

Hinata turned around to face the mysterious male voice who called out to her. Surprise consumed her expression at the sight of the person. It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the very man who she went out on a date with nearly one month ago and never heard from. Hinata honestly didn't think she would ever see him again but here he is standing nearly a few feet away from her. "Yes, it's been awhile Naruto. I hadn't heard f-from you since the date…" She trailed off, eyeing him curiously.

"Heh, yeah it has been awhile. I've been busy with things, you know how life is" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. His blue eyes gazed over her body, Naruto had to admit she had a body and she was very kind girl. Thinking back to Sasuke's words, he knew that he was right, Hinata would make a perfect girlfriend for him.

"Hm, I think I know how that is" She replied, "So you're f-friends with Sasuke?" Hinata asked with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto raised his brows at the mere mention of his best friend. "He's my best friend. He mentioned to me that he saw you at his job"

Hinata turned bright red, "U-Um, yes he was um…well we were just chatting" She explained, her eyes gazed over to the side trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

The blonde eyed her, "Well it was nice seeing you again, and I have to get going now" He turned his back on the female Hyuga getting ready to walk away but stopped briefly, "Um, I still have your number. Maybe I'll call you sometime and we can hang out" He grinned widely at her.

Before Hinata could even reply Naruto had walked away from her. She didn't know rather to jump for joy or ask him what type of game he is playing. But interest she shook her head, trying to remove any thoughts of the blonde. _"H-He wasn't interested in me before so why should I be interested in him again" _She thought with a pout. Looking down at her watch she noticed the time, "O-Oh my, I'm late!" She quickly ran down the walk pathway, trying her hardest not to bump into anyone.

XXX

The raven haired male grabbed Karin by her arm leading her towards the black leather couch. Currently he had the place to himself and couldn't be any happier, especially since he had a girl alone with him. Sasuke isn't one who would bring home a girl if he k

New Naruto were home or even Sakura, he wouldn't dare be rude like his roommate and bring home girls fully well knowing that the apartment isn't empty. Then again, although Sasuke didn't like to admit it, he too could become rather vocal during sex. His moans and groans would fill up the apartment. A couple of times he has gotten complaints from neighbors telling him to keep it down. Embarrassed at times by this, he tends to try his hardest not to get too loud but he's never louder than the women he is with. He makes sure of that. Sure the sex is good, but it isn't _that_ good.

He focused his attention on the woman sitting next to him. He met her a while back when he was only sixteen years old. She had always been on the slightly obsessive side with her, but he tends to only use her for sex. She was very attractive though, in a wild exotic way.

"Sasuke…" She purred. Moving closer towards him, she gentle placed her hand on his leg. Her bright eyes watched him carefully as she leaned forward and kissed him roughly on his lips.

It was just like her to be rough, she was never gentle. The Uchiha had it in his mind that Karin would most likely never be gentle; she's just that kind of rough girl. When they are alone, she always flirts with him and tries her hardest to put on the sweet innocent voice of hers just to try and turn him on. However, it never works but he appreciates the effort she puts into it. But if someone else were around, she puts on a tough act as if she doesn't really like him at all. She'll even yell at him just to throw other people off.

Sasuke found it rather annoying but never voiced his thoughts on the subject matter, seeing how it's not that important to do so.

Slowly he closed his eyes, getting into the rough kiss Karin seems to think is passionate, when suddenly he could hear his cell phone ringing. Groaning to himself, he never parted his lips away from Karin's, cracking his right eye open he grabbed his phone looking at the caller identification. His eyes immediately widened as he pushed Karin away, "Sorry I have to take this"

Karin frown, glaring daggers at the Uchiha, "Who's so important that you have to put me on hold" She growled lowly only to be ignored by him. "Tch…"

XXX

The black haired male caressed the Hyuga's cheek with his hand as he kissed her tenderly on her lips. He pulled away from her, smiling softly at her, "Who would have thought my friend would have fixed me up with such a good kisser"

Hinata blushed deeply, apparently delighted from the comment as she leans forward pressing her lips back onto his. "I can't wait t-to kiss you again" She whispered against his lips.

"Um…we're kissing now" He responded, raising his brow up in question.

"I-I know, but next time. The second date would be m-much better" She explained, pressing her lips onto his once more.

"Well, I'm going out of town tomorrow…so I'll be out of touch for a bit" He explained, his hands working their way towards the bottom of her top to remove it but Hinata suddenly pulls away from him deftly.

"U-Um, would you excuse me a quick second?" Watching him nod his head slowly, she immediately stood up from the couch making a beeline down the hallway towards his bathroom. Once making it to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, walking towards the bathroom cabinet looking at herself in the mirror as she pulled out her cell phone and dials a number.

_Hello?_

"H-hey, sorry to bug you again, Quick question"

XXX

Sasuke smiled softly at the soft timid voice he knew belonged to Hyuga Hinata. Turning his head, he sent Karin a glare seeing how she was trying her hardest to distract him away from the phone but caressing his bare chest with her hands. "Would you excuse me a second, _babe_?" He hissed out the last word, causing Karin to frown and move away from him, sitting back in the couch as Sasuke scooted up.

_I'm sorry, were you busy?_

"No, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, what's up?" He asked curiously, noticing how low she was speaking. He almost felt the urge to tell her to speak up but he didn't say anything.

_W-Well, I'm making out with this guy, u-um PG stuff! And the he mentions he's going out of town, so he's going to be out of touch…_

Sasuke mentally frowned; he knew whoever she was with isn't truly interested in her. Whoever it is must only want her for the sex and not a relationship with her. "Run" He spoke seriously into the phone.

…_But maybe he is going out of town._

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he let out a suppressed groan, "To where? The moon? Where is he going that he has to be out of touch?" He listened to Hinata call out to the guy; his name was Shikamaru from what he heard. Sasuke knew he had heard that name from somewhere, but he just couldn't place where he heard it.

_He said he'll be going to Kyoto._

"Like I said in the beginning, run" Sasuke repeated himself.

_So, now what, I'm just supposed to run from every guy who doesn't like me?_

"Uh, yeah that's the point, Hinata. You don't want to be with a guy who doesn't like you. Would you want to be in a one-sided relationship and have the guy you're with cheating on you?"

_There's not going to be anyone left…_

He chuckled at hearing her whine. It was actually cute to hear her whine over this subject matter. Hinata was a great girl, she really was, it's just the fact that she chooses the wrong guys and from what he can tell tries to convince herself that they are the one for her. When in reality they aren't. "Okay, I don't know why I'm saying this, but I actually think I know of a nice guy who you might like" Taking her silence as to continue the raven haired male parted his lips, "He's an old friend of mine. We can all meet for a drink…it'll be good"

He could already see Hinata's smiling bright face; he just was hoping that his plan would work out in the end.

_S-So, I'm in his bathroom right now. What do I do now?_

"You have to come out eventually. But I'd take my time in there. Let him sweat, guys get nervous when you girls do that" He smirked.

_Ri-Right let him sweat._

"Talk to you later Hinata" He smiled softly to himself as he pressed the end button on his cell phone. Once he set his phone back down on the coffee table, leaning back into the couch he turned his head to the side noticing that Karin had a menacing glare on her face. Sasuke knew the glare was directed at him. "What is it, Karin?"

"Who was that?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"You were making out with me and you tell me to hold on for another woman. I want to know who she is!" She snapped, standing up from the couch as she glared down at the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed; closing his eyes he rested his head against the couch. "You aren't my girlfriend. Since when do you have control over me and who I talk to? Besides, it was an important call. It couldn't wait"

"Tch, important you say? You were giving her advice, Sasuke. That could have waited. Ugh, you know what I'm just going to leave" She grabbed her purse and stormed towards the front door and left in a haste.

"Good riddance" Sasuke muttered to himself, with a small smile of satisfaction. With Karin gone he could finally relax and have time to himself before his loud-mouth roommate came back home. But he had to admit, out of all the women he has been with Karin has always been the most entertaining one. His thoughts wandered to Hinata. No matter how much he wanted to leave her alone for good, he found himself not being able to do that. Just hearing her voice brightened up his day, she was really growing on him.

XXX

It was the next day; Hinata was currently waiting inside the bar for this 'supposed' date that Sasuke had informed her about. She had been waiting for nearly thirty-minutes for Sasuke and this mystery guy to show up. Her bright eyes searched the bar until she spotted Sasuke coming inside, his eyes gazing around until he spotted her and began walking towards her table.

"Sorry I'm late" He stated, taking a seat down next to her, reaching for a hand full of peanuts that were inside a basket in the middle of the table.

Hinata blushed at his closeness as she shook her head, "T-That's okay. I like a little time before a blind date. S-So that I can r-remind myself not to talk about the time I fell down a flight of stairs at the—"

"He's not coming" He said blankly, raising his hand up into the air motions for the waitress to bring their table another round. "Can't wait to hear that story about you falling, though" He winked at her.

Hinata bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes focused on her lap. "How can he al-already not like me…?"

Noticing her frustration Sasuke smiled sadly at her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "I screwed up. I told Gaara it was Thursday, but I meant Tuesday" He explained, tossing a peanut into his mouth chewing on it slowly. He could tell that she was disappointed but said nothing as the waitress drops off their drinks.

"This is just great…I'm stuck here with a guy who can't distinguish Tuesday from Thursday. And meanwhile this girl" Her eyes glance over at a female standing near the bar next to a tall guy, who was flirting aimlessly with him. "She probably already found her soul mate" She pouted.

Sasuke's eyes followed Hinata's, watching the blonde haired female talking to the rather tall black haired male while on the other side of her a green haired male was eyeing the same female from the distance. "Nah"

Hinata turned her head to look at Sasuke and back at the couple at the bar. "How do you know?"

"See the guy trying to work the sexy guy thing. She's interested. He's not" Sasuke spoke as if he were stating the obvious.

"You cannot tell from a cursory glance that he's not i-interested" She said in disbelief.

"Actually, I can. I manage a restaurant. I see this stuff go down every night. Watch, she's talking to him and he's trying to think of a way out of the conversation. He's dying and she doesn't seem to get a clue" His eyes follow an attractive woman who walked past the male as the blonde woman spills her drink, "And look at this, another girl walks past and she spills her drink so that guy takes his opportunity to leave. But wait a second, the lonesome idiot over there notices the other guy finally left and he takes his move on the blonde"

And as if on cue, everything Sasuke just spoke happened causing Hinata to turn her head looking rather astonished at the smug looking Uchiha. "That was amazing. You re-really have a gift"

"Heh, learn and learn my friend. That lonesome idiot will probably buy her drinks all night but she'll just keep on insisting that there isn't any spark"

"Maybe there isn't. You need spark" Hinata spoke softly.

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned to face her. "The 'spark' thing is bull shit"

Hinata stared at him as if he had just slapped her across the face, "Really? P-Please enlighten me"

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Guys invented the 'spark' so they could not call you and treat you kind of bad and keep you guessing. And then convince you that the anxiety and fear that it creates in your is actually a 'spark'. And you all buy it. You love it. You all thrive on it because you all love drama"

The female Hyuga pouted, "I-I don't"

"Really? So you don't wait until the last minutes on deadlines, or on phone bills because you love the drama of not knowing whether you'll make it?"

Hinata looked away from him with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, "…Maybe"

"And let me guess, when you were stalking Naruto that night, you were obsessing about calling him for days, even the date was just mediocre?" Noticing that he hit it head on when she didn't speak, the Uchiha smirked proudly to himself. "See, you thrive on drama. You have to be more like me. If a girl likes me great, if not there are plenty more like her and probably with bigger breast"

The female turned a shade red, looking away from him as she shook her head, "That's very beautiful, Sa-Sasuke" She said in sarcasm.

"Thanks" He smirked, giving her a casual wink.

Silence engulfed the two for a few moments until Hinata broke the silence, "Why are you sharing all this inside dating information with me again?" She asked curiously with a small smile.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders up, "I don't know. I like you"

"Y-You do?"

Noticing her wide eyed expression, he leaned away from her a bit wearing a serious expression. "Don't start doodling my name on your binder. I just mean, I like you, like…like how I like basset hounds. They're kind of pathetic, so you just want to cheer them up" He joked.

"Again with the sensitivity"

Sasuke smiled his rare bright smile that caused her to blush but she couldn't help but to smile back.

XXX

Ayame watched the contractor writing on his clip board, "It looks good" She spoke with a small smile. The male nodded his head as the room became awkwardly silent. She began thinking about her husband; she knew something hasn't been right with him lately, first coming home smelling like smoke, and then the smell of another woman on another night. Whenever she questioned him about it, he'll tell her not to worry about it and that she must be stressing out due to the construction that was happening at their house.

But Ayame knew better…she knew something was off. Her brown eyes stared at the male as he stared at her. "Kyo" She called out his name softly.

"Yes"

"Kyo, if I asked you an honest question, do you think you could give me an honest answer?"

He remained silent for a couple of seconds, not really knowing where the conversation was heading. Parting his lips he finally replied, "I think so"

"Good, because I think some of your guys have been…smoking"

Kyo stared at Ayame; the silence was eerily awkward making it very uncomfortable for the older male. "Kyo?"

"Um, is that the question?"

"Yes"

"Oh. It seemed like a statement" He said, smiling nervously at her.

"The question part was implied" She stated, still seeming to be waiting for his answer.

"I didn't really hear it in the inflection—"

Ayame frowned, "Kyo, have your guys been smoking or not?"

"No, ma'am, my guys don't smoke on the job site. They're all good guys"

Hinata took a step closer towards the male, with narrowed eyes, "Are you sure your guys aren't sneaking around here? And smoking? And lying to me? And—smoking?"

Kyo didn't know what was going on; he'd never seen Ayame like this before, it was very unusual. "I'm p-pretty sure"

"I need you to be honest with me, Kyo. Because I can't have someone lying to me. To my face. Under my roof. On my time"

"That's a lot of prepositions…"

Ayame clearly didn't hear him as she continued barreling on, "I mean, there is no reason for that kind of dishonesty, is there? Is there! I mean, we mean promises to one another…" She was on the verge of tears, she couldn't stop herself. Her mind was currently on Kakashi. Noticing Kyo's confused expression she quickly corrected herself, "What I mean is, we had a contract. Which is like making promises to each other, right?" She sniffs and takes a step away from him.

"Maybe I should just get back to work…"

Ayame nodded her head, quickly turning away from him to hide her tears, "Yes, fine, good idea" She watches him to turn and leave, "But, were good here, right? You and I?" She asked, wiping her tears away as she turned to face him wearing a bright weary smile. Noticing he was just staring at her blankly she chuckled, "Okay great. The molding really does look great" She said just to change the subject.

Once he left, she leaned against the counter. Her mind was going in circles she couldn't believe she let out all of her anger on their contractor. All the things she wanted to say to Kakashi, she said to him instead.

"I'm such an idiot…"

XXX

Kakashi sat in the bed, currently nude staring at his wedding band. _"What am I doing?"_ He mumbled to himself, with narrowed eyes. He didn't have much time to ponder about his wife when Rin emerged back into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a large white t-shirt. His eyes met hers and the moment seemed to have frozen, "Wait, and stop"

Rin stops in her spot, "What?"

Kakashi eyed her for a few moments, taking her body in with his eyes. "Shit…this is bad" He muttered to himself, unknowingly playing with his wedding band.

"What is it, Kakashi?" She asked curiously, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet eyeing him. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, she was afraid he was going to change his mind about this. Earlier within the day Kakashi called her about wanting to meet up with her. She knew that Kakashi had a lot of friends, friends with eyes…she had been nervous about being caught with him in public so she suggested that he come to her house.

When he came the two merely talked about their past and even their friend Obito…who sadly passed away when they were younger. Shortly after they watched a couple of movies and next thing they knew things began heating up and now their inside her bedroom while he's sitting nude under her covers in her bed, despite the fact he is wearing that insufferable mask.

"I'm so into you" He smiled from behind his dark blue mask. Rin grinned running towards the bed as she joined him on the queen sized bed. "I'm lying here watching you and I seriously have never felt this way before. I have to forcibly make my brain stop thinking about you. I mean, all the time"

"Why stop?" She beamed, with a blush.

The silver haired male stopped smiling, his eyes showing the seriousness, "Because I don't do stuff like this"

Rin raised her brow, "Stuff like what?"

"Like having sex with women who are not my wife" He explained, narrowing his eyes off to the side thinking about his wife, who he knew was at home worrying about him.

Rin scooted closer towards him, cupping his face into her hands making him look at her. "First of all, I'm not women. I'm just one"

There was a long pause which made Kakashi eye her, "What's second of all?"

"I didn't have a second of all"

Kakashi snorted, "I thought second of all was going to make me feel better"

Rin stares at him blankly, trying to think of something to say. "Second of all…I can't stop thinking about you, either" She smiled sweetly at him, leaning forward to remove his mask so she could kiss him but he stopped her by turning his head to the side.

"I have to tell her"

"Wh-What…?"

"I have to tell, Ayame"

Rin knew where this was heading and didn't want it to go there. She hated to be selfish but she wanted Kakashi to herself, "I don't want to push you to—"

"I want to be with you. And I can't do that if I'm lying to her"

"You know what's best…"

Kakashi sighed, pulling Rin close to his body resting his head on top of her head. _"I seriously don't know what to do"_

XXX

Currently sitting in her living room watching a movie, her mind wasn't really on what she was watching. But luckily her phone rang, reaching over she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

_Oh, hey. You're home._

Hinata smiled, she knew whose voice that belonged to. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Where am I supposed to be?"

_Out. It's a Saturday night, Hinata. _

"You won't let me go out with guys w-who don't like me. It's kind of limiting" She sighed sadly.

_I was just calling to let you know, I'm having a party at my place next weekend. You should come. _

"U-Um…I don't know. W-Won't Naruto be there? Might be kind of awkward…" She trailed off, knowing that the two were good friends.

_He's in Osaka for the weekend at some real estate conference. But there's going to a lot of single guys. _

Hinata smiled nervously, "So I-I will have plenty of chances to be awkward. Thank god" She said in sarcasm.

_Don't worry. I'll be there. I'll talk you through it._

"So, the party…is it like a big party, more of a mellow hang out or—"Hinata suddenly heard a loud crash on Sasuke's end on the phone. Her eyes widened wondering what happened.

_Yeah, okay. I have to go; I think someone just dropped an eighty-four wine glasses._

"I'm sorry for bothering you at work. No wait…you called me. A-Ah, okay bye" She quickly hung up the phone, with a blush on her cheeks thinking about what transpired between her and Sasuke over the phone. Her eyes widened in shock as she finally comes to the conclusion of something she had been pondering about for a while now.

XXX

Monday finally came and Hinata was up bright and early rushing into the building. Once she was inside she rushed towards Ayame wearing a bright smile, "He's into me"

The light brow haired female grinned, "Awesome, I knew it" She leaned forward and hugged the smaller female, "Who are you talking about?" She asked with a nervous laugh, removing her arms from around her.

"Sasuke, it's totally clear to me now!" She smiled happily.

Ayame couldn't help but to smile warmly at Hinata, over the years she has become like a younger sister not only to her but to Kakashi as well, even though she spends more time with Hinata than Kakashi does. "You know, I knew there had to be a reason he was spending all that time with you" She cheered her on, playfully hitting her on her arm.

Hinata giggled nodding her head, "I know! It's s-so obvious now, there were so many signs that I missed before that are now clear to me" She blushed deeply.

"Oh, give me the signs. I love to hear about the signs" Ayame urged Hinata on, following the younger female towards her desk as she grabs her chair, rolling it closer towards her desk.

"Well, at first they were small, like when I first called he said 'Good to hear from you'"

Ayame nodded her head, "Totally good sign. Go on"

"And t-then the next time I called he was with a woman, but he still took the call. And talked to me for a while"

"You know it was a woman?"

"He called her 'babe'"

The older woman's facial expression brightened up even more, feeling excited for her friend. "A guy does not leave a woman to talk to another woman, unless there's something going on" She gleamed causing Hinata to smile brightly.

"I know! A-And it gets more obvious. I mean, he was going to set me up with some 'Gaara' person but there was no fix up. He was the f-fix up"

"Wait…really?"

Hinata nodded her head, "He shows up, without this fictitious Gaara character, and the two of us basically have a date. And then he calls me to invite me to a party at his place" She blushed deeply.

"You're right. He so likes you"

Hinata nodded her head, grabbing her pen as she began doodling Sasuke's name on her binder drawing small hearts around his name. "Sasuke…" She sighed dreamily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Expect to see that one updated next Monday if not this weekend. **

-x-x-x-

Currently Ayame and her husband Kakashi were out shopping for hardwood for their new home. The brown haired female gazed around the area there were in, picking up a sample she tugged on Kakashi's sleeve, "That one"

He turned around eyeing the piece of wood, "No, that's laminate" He explained to her, shaking his head.

"That one isn't real hardwood floor?" She asked, raising her brow up in question.

"No. But it looks exactly the same" He paused, eyeing the piece of wood in her hand once more, "At like one hundredth of the cost" The silver haired male, smile at his wife.

Ayame remained silent, taking in what he was saying. She folded her arms across her chest, "I still want to go with real wood"

"But you can't even tell the difference" He chuckled.

"That's not the point" She frowned at him.

Noticing his wife's expression, he knew that something was wrong but he couldn't place what it was. "Then what is the point, Ayame?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I just don't like the way it's _pretending_ to be wood. If you're not wood, then don't try to look like wood" Her dark eyes glared at the piece of wood for a moment before staring into his eyes own dark eyes.

"Um, sweetie that's not pretend—"

"It's a lie, Kakashi. Just be up front and tell people what you really are"

Kakashi noticed the anger in her eyes, he somehow whatever was wrong with her was directed at him. His cheek burn as he looked away from her, "You're right, I'm sorry. You're totally right"

Ayame shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay, let's just go look at some paint and maybe we'll come back" She turns around steering the giant cart around as he began walking down the aisle.

The masked male stood there in silence, he knew that it was either now or never. It was the perfect opportunity to finally bring it up. "I slept with someone"

Ayame stopped walking, her back tensed as she refused to turn to look at him.

"I said—"

"I heard you" She spoke in a cold distant but yet hurt tone. The female couldn't even get herself to look at Kakashi. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she watched him walking closer towards her. "You tell me this at the hardware store because you know how I hate public scenes" She said in a whisper.

"That is not why—"

"I knew it" She shook her head wearing a grim smile, "I just knew it, you asshole!" She shouted out loudly but quickly covered her mouth when she noticed the stares they were getting.

Kakashi walked closer towards her, attempting to hug her but she took steps away from him. Her eyes were forming tears and boy did he feel like the asshole she called him. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Ayame…"

"And it's you that's been smoking too, isn't it?"

"What? Why does that even matter?" He frowned, narrowing his eyes at her.

Ayame growled in annoyance, "Have, you, been, smoking?" She couldn't control her raging temper. All this time she knew something was going on but she was never sure what that something could be. The husband she thought was the world's greatest husband is nothing more than a cheating lying bastard. Who she still honestly thinks has been smoking.

"No, I haven't been smoking" He stated with a serious expression. Noticing that Ayame wasn't going to speak any time soon he sighed, "Look, I talked to Neji and he said I could stay in his cabin for a while if—"

"Excuse me? And now you want to move out?" Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You're like…what, leaving me?"

He stared at her obviously confused; he honestly thought she would want nothing more to do with him after finding out of his infidelity. He wanted to be with Rin but now after seeing his wife's expression he wasn't so sure. "No, I just assumed that you wouldn't want me to—"

"We're not going to deal with this? We're not going to figure out a way to work through this?" She knew she was interrupting him a lot but at this time she didn't really care.

"I just assumed that…you would want me out"

"Is that what you want…?"

"No" He replied in almost a whisper. It was a lie but he couldn't get himself to tell her the truth.

-x-x-x-

Naruto looked over at his best friend, "I can't believe you're having a party without me being here" He pouted childishly, folding his arms across his chest. He watched Sasuke walk around the house trying to fix up the house, completely ignoring him. "Hey, are you listening to me bastard?"

"I've been hearing you for nearly thirty minutes now. I'd be death if I couldn't hear that loud voice of yours" The raven haired male sighed, turning around to get a good look at his friend. "It's not really my fault you'll be gone while the party is going on"

"Well you could at least put the party on hold until I come back"

"Tch, you aren't that special, idiot" He smirked at the angry blonde. Sasuke knew that Naruto loved partying, probably just as much as he loved ramen. Besides with Hinata there he knew things would be awkward not only for Hinata but for Naruto as well. If he knew he invited Hinata he'll throw a fit and assume that he was interested in her. Then he'll become jealous and try to with Hinata. Deep down, Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't the right guy for Hinata. Maybe if he weren't so obsessed with Sakura and actually decided to give another girl a chance, Hinata would be the girl for him but sadly things weren't like that.

"So who is all coming to the party?"

"Just a few people from work and some of their friends, I think Karin might come here as well" He explained with a sigh. Karin was crazy but she was fun to be around during a party.

"Oh, I think when I come back I might give Hinata a call"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "Did I honestly just hear that? You can't be serious, Naruto. You're completely obsessed with Sakura. If you even got with Hinata you'll probably end up hurting her" He exclaimed. Anger was boiling up within him at the thought of someone hurting her. She was becoming a good friend and if anyone ever hurts her they'll have to deal with him. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Don't get involved with her"

"What's your problem? Why do you suddenly care about Hinata? You never cared about a girl before so why her?" The blonde narrowed his bright blue eyes at the raven haired male. Something was becoming quite strange with Sasuke lately that he has noticed whenever Hinata's name is mentioned. The first few times he didn't really pay much attention to it but around the fourth time he began noticing the small smiles on his façade whenever she was mentioned. The some time ago he had caught Sasuke on his phone and went when he had gotten off there was a rare smile gracing his features. When he had asked who it was, the Uchiha had immediately stopped smiling and sent a frustrated but yet embarrassed glare his way and simply told him it was none of his business.

His blue eyes narrowed, "Well? Are you going to answer me or ignore me?" Naruto asked, growing rather impatient.

"The answer is quite obvious, Naruto. Besides, I'm just helping her out. She's horrible at finding a guy, so…" He trailed off hoping Naruto would catch on. Luckily the blonde did, which is a rare thing. "Are you done pestering me with the twenty-four questions now?"

Naruto frowned for a few seconds before breaking out into a wide grin, "No-no, I don't have any other questions" Glancing down at his watch he let out a tired sigh. "I better get going now. Try not to have too much fun without me at the party" He joked causing Sasuke to roll his eyes muttering something Naruto didn't catch but figured it was a smart remark.

Sasuke watched as Naruto disappeared into his bedroom and seconds later came out with a suitcase. Walking towards the front door the blonde said over his shoulders a 'see you after the weekend' as her soon walked out the door. The raven haired sighed, "This is tiresome" He walked over to his couch and sat down. His dark hues gazed over at his phone, deciding to pick up the phone he dialed the numbers on the keypad and waited until it started ringing.

_Hello?_

"It's been a while" Sasuke spoke lowly, a small rare smile came to his face.

_Ah, it has been. How have you been doing?_

"I've been well. I'm having a party tonight. Do you think maybe…you'll be able to stop by?" He asked in a somewhat hopeful tone.

_Hm, I would but I have to work tonight. I'm sorry, little brother._

Sasuke pouted childish listening to his older brother. At times he still felt as if he were still that eight year old boy asking Itachi to play with him only to be denied every time. Unfortunately that still happens to this very day. "You're always busy" He mumbled into the phone.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll make it up to you soon. So…I heard from Naruto that you've been talking to this girl. Um, Hinata I believe her name is._

The raven haired male frowned, "That stupid idiot would say something like that. She and I are just friends, nothing more than that" He exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. Did it honestly appear as if he did have feelings for her? Can't he have one female friend without people assuming he's falling in love with someone? Seriously, it was starting to become rather irksome. Hearing his brother chuckling Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to ask him, "What's so funny?"

_It's nothing. I have to go now, have fun at the party tonight and don't do anything stupid._

"I never do anything stupid" He retorted back with a glare but slowly broke into a smile. "Talk with you later, Itachi" With that said, the younger Uchiha hang up the phone. Sitting there lost in his old memories, he began thinking about his childhood with Itachi. His older brother had always been someone he had always looked up to. At times he felt like he was in Itachi's shadow but overall he always has cared deeply for his brother.

-x-x-x-

Neji stared over at TenTen, who was currently tapping her pencil on the kitchen table repeatedly. At first it didn't bother him as much but after fifteen minutes the noise was starting to become rather annoying. His eyebrow had been twitching for literally five minutes now. Unable to take the noise anymore the male Hyuga reached out and snatched the pencil from the Chinese female's hand.

"Hey!"

"You have been tapping for quite some time now. It's annoying, do you realize you do that every time you do those stupid cross word puzzles" He exclaimed, pointing his finger angrily out at the paper on the table in front of her.

"It's not my fault I like them. And besides, if the noise is so annoying you are always welcomed to leave the kitchen and stop watching me" She stated, puffing up her cheeks as her lips formed a pout.

Neji blushed slightly, slowly making his way towards her as he stood behind her chair and leaned downwards wrapping his arms around her upper body. "Is it such a crime that I like to stare at my beautiful girlfriend?" He whispered hotly into her ear.

TenTen's face lit up into flames, "Neji…" She whispered loving, turning her head to the side as she kissed his cheek softly.

"But that doesn't mean I accept that noise. It's still annoying" He stated in a deadpanned tone.

The brown haired female frowned and pushed Neji away from her. "Way to ruin the mood, Neji!" She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. Ever since her confession to him about wanting to get married things between the two have been closer than ever. Not that they have ever had a bad relationship, but Neji seemed to have been thinking about the marriage thing. She had overheard him once over the phone discussing buying a ring. TenTen wanted to ask him about it but didn't want the Hyuga to know she had heard him.

"Hinata called me earlier; she's going to a party later on tonight. Someone named Sasuke Uchiha" The long dark brown explained, walking out of the kitchen as TenTen followed him leaving her crossword puzzle on the table.

"Ah, I heard of him before from her. I think he likes her" TenTen exclaimed with a sly grin.

Neji remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "Hm, so he likes her?" He asked with that glint in his eye that he normally gets whenever involving Hinata.

The bright brown eyed female sighed and rolled her eyes, "She seems to think he does. I do too but you better stay out of this mister! I know how you and Ko and be whenever it involves Hinata. You two are a bit too overprotective and it annoys her, I hope you know that. She isn't a little girl anymore, so stop treating her like one"

The Hyuga male frowned, "I know that but she is still my younger cousin. I like to look out for her." He explained. "But enough about that…I'm thinking of something. Do you think you can guess what it is?" Neji asked suggestively.

"Mm, I think I can guess what it is" She blushed lightly, slowly leaning forward as she pressed her lips against his own.

-x-x-x-

The night finally came; the female Hyuga had finally arrived at the party Sasuke was throwing. Many people were there, she felt a tad bit out of place especially seeing how Sasuke hasn't spoken much to her since she arrived. Standing in near the kitchen near the Chex Mix her lavender eyes latched on to a red head female wearing glasses walking past her. Trying to appear to be friendly she smiled at her only to get ignored by her. Frowning, Hinata grabbed some of the Chex Mix and began shoving handful of the snack into her mouth. Unknown to her two girls were eyeing her.

"It makes your breath stink"

Turning her head to the side she gazed at the dark haired female, "E-Excuse me?" Standing next to her was a dark red headed female.

The black haired female had unique eyes just like Hinata; they were a bright pink color. She merely directed her head at the Chex Mix in Hinata's hands. "Chex Mix. I learned that the hard way. I made out with a guy after eating like a bag full of the stuff. He said my breath smelled like trout" She exclaimed, looking rather embarrassed.

Laughing nervously, Hinata quickly puts the Chex Mix back down. "Thanks for the tip"

Kurotsuchi shook her head, looking rather apologetic. "I'm sorry. That was rude. And that guy I made out with was a total asshole" She fumed with a frown.

The female with the red head and amber eyes chuckled, "Do you want me to smell you? I'm sure you don't smell like trout" Karui smiled at Hinata's embarrassed face.

The midnight blue haired female shook her head, "No thank you, I-I'm fine" She turned to the side and cups her hand and surreptitiously checks her breath unknown to the Kurotsuchi and Karui.

"I'm Kurotsuchi and this is Karui"

"I'm Hinata. How do you t-two know Sasuke?"

Karui flips her red hair over her shoulders, shrugging in reply. "We don't. Our friend Mei heard about it from some guy named Naruto"

Hinata looked down at the mere mention of his name. In their last run in together it had been slightly awkward but she couldn't help but to notice his sudden interest in her. Returning her attention to the two females she offered them both a small smile.

"So how do you know Sasuke?"

Hinata flushed, "I hope…I-I mean I'm pretty sure something is about to happen between us…" She trailed off, eyeing the guy from across the room associating with his friends.

Kurotsuchi raised her brow up in question. "So you're here as a guest or his date?"

Karui nodded her head in agreement, "I hate that. When you don't know if you're a date, so you don't know if you should bring a friend or if you're like a co-host or if you should stay until the end to have alone time"

A look of doubt flashes through Hinata's face, "He didn't really say…" She began biting on her bottom lip nervously as she reflexively grabs for the Chex Mix once more and started gorging on it until Kurotsuchi stopped her. "But I'm sure I'm more than just a guest…I mean, there have been signs" She exclaimed.

The dark haired female shrugged, "Cool, I guess"

Karui smiles weakly at the female, "I did get a slight wave of trout. Take a mint" She reached into her purse and pulls out a mint and hands it to Hinata who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you"

-x-x-x-

As the party went on the place was becoming more and more packed. Hinata was currently smashed into a hallway, trying her hardest to remain calm until Sasuke came up from behind her wearing that famous smirk of his. "I had no idea it would be such a madhouse"

Turning around she looked up to see the raven haired male looking down at her, "Hey, g-great party" She smiled shyly at him.

"Are any guys hitting on you? Do you need me to evaluate their level of interest?" He asked, eyeing the room to see if he could pick out any guys who could have flirted with her.

"N-No, not any so far" She stated, trying her hardest not to combust under his gaze. Sasuke really knew how to make her feel nervous.

Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through the locks of his spiky hair. "Well…too bad Gaara couldn't make it. I still think you guys would hit it off"

Hinata smiled knowingly, "Oh, okay right. 'Gaara'" She said with air quotes when she said Gaara's name.

His dark eyes stared at her oddly, not really sure what she meant by the air quotes but decided to ignore it. "Anyway, I'm on my way to put out some more liquor. But it looks like the food could use some refreshing" He stated gazing over at the food table noticing how everything was empty. "Would you mind helping? I mean, just refill the chips and everything?"

"You mean like…co-hosting?" She asked, seeming rather excited.

"Um…okay. The chips are on the top of the fridge" He said, still being confused by her odd behavior as he turned around to walk away, leaving Hinata wearing a big widened smile.

-x-x-x-

The party was finally coming to an end as many of the guests began to leave. Kurotsuchi and Karui smiled encouragingly at Hinata as they leave out the door. Hinata smiled shyly back as she watched the crowd lessen more and more until it was only Hinata, Sasuke and Karin left. Spotting Sasuke in the kitchen, Hinata made a beeline towards the Uchiha. Her eyes latched onto the underwear in the toaster over as she smiled, "When someone's underwear end up in your toaster over, it's been a good party" She joked lamely.

Sasuke glanced over at the object chuckling, "I guess people had fun". His dark coffee eyes eyed Karin as she was making her way towards them wearing that flirtatious smile on her face.

"Sasuke, do you want me to start cleaning?"

Hinata frowns, "T-That's sweet of you. But I thought I'd stick around, so I'll take care of it" She knew that she was coming out of her element but being so vocal about it but she felt threatened by this red head female.

Karin decides to ignore her as she grabbed the trash bag, "No, I got it" She glared harshly at Hinata who too grabbed a bag as well.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on but he could tell that Karin was being jealous over the fact Hinata was there. Normally whenever he has parties Karin tends to stay after for very obvious reasons…"Whatever knock yourselves out"

As the hours passed on the tension between Hinata and Karin was very thick that Sasuke tried his best to avoid the two. It wasn't until he began playing his video game that Karin decided to join in and play with him. From the looks of it they were really into the game, almost didn't even hear Hinata when she came into the living room. "I rounded up most of all the beer bottles" She stated only to be ignored by both Sasuke and Karin. "So…um what game is this?" She asked; only to be ignored once more. It was clearly very awkward for Hinata, she felt like a third wheel when around the two.

"Well, maybe I should j-just you know…leave. It's already past two and—"

"Yes! In your face Sasuke, suck it!" Karin yelled out in victory as Sasuke growled to himself and tossed his controlled over to the side.

"You are sensational" He commented glancing over at Karin who visibly beamed whereas Hinata flinched at the compliment he gave her.

Karin looked over at Hinata, noticing how she was looking rather out of place. "What are you still doing here anyways?" She spat out, "Sasuke will be busy with me tonight and shouldn't you be leaving already?" She asked harshly.

Hinata stiffened as she attempted to say something but was cut off by Sasuke, "Karin, Hinata here is my guest. And as for you and I, we don't have anything planned. I'd appreciate it if you leave. You aren't needed tonight" He smirked at her shocked but yet saddened expression.

"Tch! Like I care" She stood up from the couch ad gave Hinata one more last glare before storming out of his apartment.

"Sorry about that" He sighed.

"I-It's okay" She walked around his couch and took a seat down next to him, wearing a small smile on her face as silence engulfed the room.

Sasuke yawned loudly, leaning back in the couch as he struggled to keep his eyes opened. "Thanks for staying and helping clean up, but I really need to get to bed"

"Is that an invitation…?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm sorry. T-That was really cheesy. I'm not that good at this sort of thing" She stared at his lips; they really looked very tempting at the moment. Hinata felt the sudden need to feel his lips against hers and as an impulse something she knows that is out of her character she lunged towards Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pressed her lips against his. Pulling away for a moment, she gazed into his confused eyes, "Yes…I knew it. That best relationships grow out of friendships" She goes in to kiss him again but it stopped by the Uchiha.

"Wait, what?"

Hinata noticed his confused expression and pulled away from him, "Um…"

"Now you and I are in a relationship?"

"W-Well, I'd say if we're not at relationship station…ship, we're at least on track" She exclaimed.

Sasuke immediately stood up from the couch, his dark eyes narrowed at the female. "And why would you think that, exactly?"

Hinata could sense that something was going wrong; the way he was looking at her currently…he really liked upset. "B-Because there were signs…"

"Oh really? Like what Hinata, please enlighten me on these so called signs"

"It was good to hear from me. You talked to me even when you were with a girl. I felt something…"

Sasuke sighed out of frustration, "What are you talking about? What have I been saying since I met you? If a guy wants to date you he will make it happen. He will ask you out! Did I ask you out?" He shouted angrily at her.

Hinata flinched, "No…." She whispered softly.

"Why would you do this? Why do women do this? Why do they build this stuff up in their minds, take each little thing a guy does and twist it into something else? It's so stupid and you of all people, I thought that I could trust you to know this after I revealed it to you. I guess I was wrong about you" He frowned, glaring at the Hyuga.

Hinata could no longer hold the tears that were in her eyes as she stood up from the couch, "I'd rather be like that…than you"

"Excuse me?"

"M-Maybe I dissect each little thing and put myself out there too much, and maybe I even thrive on the drama of it all. But at least that means I still care. You think you've won because women are expendable to you? Sure, you don't get hurt or make an ass of yourself that way, but you don't fall in love that way. You haven't won, Sasuke. You're alone" She grabbed her purse and headed towards his doors, ignoring the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She was beyond embarrassed but at least she stood up to herself and defended herself against him. That's all she cared about at the moment. Before heading out the door she gazed back at Sasuke, "I may to a lot of s-stupid things but I know I'm a lot closer to finding someone than you are" With that said she turned away from him and heads out the door leaving Sasuke alone in the apartment.

The male Uchiha stood there in shock, thinking over her words. They held a big impact on him leaving him speechless. He knows the pain he tends to give women and he never cared because just like she said, women are expendable to him. He never cared one once about any of them. But Hinata…she was different, very different and he liked that fact.

"I'm sorry, Hinata…I never meant to hurt you" He mumbled to no one in the empty apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews. I hope that everyone enjoys this final chapter. Also those who read 'You Belong with Me' hopefully I will update that sometime next week. I've been working on the alternate endings first before I work on the actually final chapter, so look out for that soon. **

**So onwards with the chapter n.n**

-x-x-x-

It's been nearly four weeks since that moment; Sasuke has felt like a complete ass for hurting Hinata. The Uchiha has been in a very foul mood because of it and unfortunately Sakura and Naruto had to suffer Sasuke's random mood changes. Currently Naruto and Sakura were eyeing the raven haired male sitting in the living room staring at his phone as if he were expecting it to ring. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Naruto whispered to the pink haired female.

"I bet it's a woman"

The blonde snapped his head over to Sakura, his eyes widening in pure shock. Out of all the reasons, a woman was at the bottom of the list. Sasuke has never held a girlfriend for more than a month probably less than that and Sakura believes he's actually thinking about a women. This is really crazy. "I doubt it's that. Sasuke hasn't even talked to me about any girl"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He doesn't need to tell you everything about his personal life, you know!"

"But he's my best friend; we talk about mostly everything together, especially girls. So it's odd, that's all"

Her jade eyes narrowed in curiosity, "Have I ever been mentioned?" She asked with a light colored pink hue on her cheeks.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. He isn't interested and most likely will never be" He exclaimed trying to hold in his snicker at Sakura's angered expression. Deciding it was time to come out of the shadows and finally approach Sasuke, Naruto walked towards his best friend eyeing him with concern. "Hey, are you okay? You've been staring at you're phone now for nearly one hour. Are you expecting someone to call?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze, turning his head to face his friends with a small scowl on his face. "I'm fine" He muttered lowly.

"If you say so…" Sakura exclaimed looking rather perplexed about the entire situation. "I have to get going, see you boys later"

Once she left the apartment a wide sly grin came onto the tan male's face. He knew with Sakura gone Sasuke would let him in on something. After all, it's different when it's two guys talking, but with a girl in the room it can be quite awkward and that's when the secret guy code talk starts to begin. His blue eyes caught Sasuke's dark coffee eyes as he parted his lips and spoke, "Anyone I know?"

"Hinata…" He mumbled so lowly that Naruto barely caught a word he said.

"The same girl I went out with?" Naruto asked, being completely speechless. He clutched onto his shirt as he slid down into the sofa seat, his eyes still wide as saucers. He has known Sasuke for many years and he has known that Sasuke is prone to speaking with him about the women he is seeing but Hinata is someone he never mentioned before. Sure, he knew that they were friends…well they were something but this, no he didn't expected this. "How long have you been together?"

"We weren't dating. It's a very long complicated story. To put it in short terms she has feelings for me, well at least she did and she confessed. I basically was a complete jackass to her afterwards then she said a few things to me and made me feel even worst" He exclaimed.

"Wow, she actually fell for you?" Naruto suppressed a snicker when Sasuke sent him a harden glare. "It's just that, well when she went out with this" He pointed to himself wearing a smirk, "I thought she would still be head over heels for me. I mean, she left me tons of messages"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw the remote at the blonde's head, "She got over you thanks to me. I never thought that something like this would ever happen. It's becoming frustrating" He groaned out in annoyance.

Naruto smiled sadly at Sasuke. "You should go see her. Tell her you're sorry about what happened and maybe take things from there. In the meantime, I suggest you stop mopping around because it won't help things get better"

-x-x-x-

Ayame sits at her desk while fiddling with a title sample while Hinata stared at her in disbelief. Her friend looked so broken; she has never seen her like this before. After Ayame came into the office Hinata noticed how red her eyes were, immediately she came to her aid and asked her what was wrong and the first thing that came out her mouth was, 'He cheated. My husband cheated on me'. It was the last thing Hinata expected to hear. "Do you know who it is?" She asked softly.

Ayame shook her head, "It doesn't matter"

"So are you going to…leave him?" Hinata asked curiously but yet in a unsure tone. She knew how much Ayame valued marriage.

Ayame frowned, "Hinata, he's my husband. He's not just some guy that didn't call me back. And he did admit it to me. He didn't wait to get caught. That's courage" Her black eyes glared at the female Hyuga. Noticing how stung Hinata looked she let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know Sasuke wasn't just some guy…" She trailed off, biting down on her bottom lip looking rather apologetic.

Hinata smiled sadly, her thoughts going back to the Uchiha. "It's okay"

"It's my fault, you know"

"Wh-What?"

"I'm willing to accept my responsibility in this. I forced him into getting married. He wasn't ready"

The midnight blue haired female raised her brow, "Ayame, this isn't your fault"

The brown haired female shook her head, "It is. I've changed. I used to be fun. I was fun when we met" She exclaimed sadly.

"You're still fun" Hinata reassured her.

Ayame stops and looks up at Hinata as the tears began quickly falling. "We never have sex anymore"

"Lots of couples go through—"

"No. We _never_ have sex. Realistically what did I except him to do?" She cried, bringing up her hand to wipe her eyes so no one would catch her crying.

"I don't think that's really—"

Ayame looked down at the title in her hand, "This is too small. I have to tell Kyo" Hinata looked mildly confused as she parted her lips mouthing a 'what' which Ayame noticed. "This title. I have to go. Tell your father I took a personal day" Ayame grabbed her purse and heads out as Hinata is left to watch her.

-x-x-x-

Rin squeezed Kakashi's hand as the two strode down the hallway to his office. The dark brown haired female was clearly trying her hardest to suppress a smile while Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. But as soon as they reached his coworkers, the silver haired male smoothly extricates his hand away from Rin's while nodding to passing coworkers. Finally reaching his office, he walked in first as she followed in close behind him, deftly shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Rin quickly grabbed Kakashi and yanked off his mask, pulling him downwards for a heated kiss. Slowly their clothes start to come off, mainly hers, as the unmasked male began groping her roughly.

"How is it that every time I see your body, I'm shocked at how beautiful it is" He murmured into her ear delicately.

Rin smiled at his compliment as she starts to work on shirt until someone tries to open up the locked door.

"I need to go over this offering statement. Can I get a few minutes, Jiraiya?" He shouted over his shoulder, turning back around to wink at Rin as he begins to unbuckle his belt.

"It's not Jiraiya"

Kakashi freezes while Rin looked over at the male with widened eyes. Kakashi frantically puts his hand over Rin's mouth as he worked with speed and precision while gathering all of Rin's things and shoved her, barely naked body, into the closet. The closet being so small Rin had to sit down as she looks up at Kakashi from the closet as he closes the door.

Walking towards the door, he straightened himself up before opening the door. "Shit, I told Jiraiya to get this fixed"

Ayame eyes him suspiciously, "Why do you even lock it?"

"I'd never get anything done if I didn't" He smiled softly at her, watching her smiling back at him.

She pointed to his unmasked face, "Didn't think you'll be this relaxed even if it is your office. You normally don't expose your face like this" She commented on.

He chuckled scratching his cheek softly, "Ah, I suppose that you are correct" He stepped aside allowing his wife to come inside noticing that she closed the door and locked it behind herself, his eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He asked in a alarmed tone.

"Sit down"

Kakashi goes to sit behind his desk being confused by her demands and behavior. She was clearly nervous she goes to straddle him at his desk but with her skirt is too long she has to regroup and hike the skirt up. The dark eyed male slowly glances over at the closet as Ayame tries again to sit on his lap but his voice stops her, "Ayame, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. I just thought…maybe we could, you know…relight the fire" She stated shyly with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Babe, did you hear what I just said? I have to get this offering statement out" He explained, picking up some papers from his desk but clearly Ayame isn't having it.

"Look, I'm trying her. Do you want to save our marriage or don't you?" She cried out, on the streak of tears once again causing him to be silent. Unknown to them Rin was sitting in the closet listening on the brink of tears herself.

"Of course I do" He spoke softly to his wife.

"Then you'll let me do this"

Rin sat in the closet listening to their moans and the chair silently creaking as her expression turned into a hurt one until a stone faced anger.

-x-x-x-

The male Uchiha stares at his staffed, he had just assembled for the pre-shift meeting and was currently consulting the group while looking at the clipboard while talking. "Okay, Jugo you bus four through six and pitch in with the serves when you—"

"No, I'm on eight through ten. I'm always on eight through ten. I've been working here eighteen months doing eight through ten" He exclaimed.

"Right, um…Shino you take four through six"

The staff looked at each other rather perplexed before turning back to look at their boss. "Um, Shino quit like ten months ago"

Sasuke groans and rifles through his papers, not being sure what he was looking for anyways as he slams his clipboard on the bar. "Do we even need to have this meeting? Seriously, does this serve any purpose?" He listened as the entire staff said a resounding "no".

"Good, great…get to work" He muttered as he heads around the bar getting ready to head to his office but stopped when he noticed Ino walking away. "Ino um…were there any calls for me?"

Ino smirked knowingly, "Since you asked me eleven minutes ago? No, not a lot of phone traffic" She explained as she turned around to walk away but stopped when she noticed Sasuke taking out his cell phone looking at it but then puts it back down only to quickly glancing at it again, appearing as if it will ring any second. A huge smile grows on Ino's face, "Oh my god"

"What?"

"It's happened to you"

Sasuke raised his brow up in question, "What has happened to me?"

"What's her name?"

"Who?"

"The girl, Sasuke"

Sasuke tensed, "There is no girl. I have no idea what you're talking about" He turned away from her, heading to his office only to have Ino follow him.

"You can't hide it man. I know strung out and you are strung…out!" She giggled at the embarrassed raven haired male.

He growled in annoyance, "Please"

"This is amazing. Can't focus, right? Jumping every time your phone rings, checking tour email hundred times a day. Wishing you could write songs. Feeling the need to bring up her name in random conversation…" She pestered on.

Sasuke finally made it to his office, attempting to shut the door in Ino's face only to be stopped by her foot holding the door open. He turned around and glared his deadliest glare but it didn't seem to help. _"She must be immune to it by now"_ He thought with a defeated groan.

"It's always the same. And it has happened to you, my friend. Trust me" She smiled brightly at him.

Sasuke lets her words sink in as he closed his eyes in frustration, "Shit" He muttered to himself.

"Welcome to my world asshole" She grinned much to his distress.

-x-x-x-

Ayame, who was now fully dressed, was standing near the door while Kakashi was staring back at his desk in silence. "You sure I can't interest you in a little beef miso? I'm treating" She smiled lovingly at him.

"I really have to get things done" He said emotionless.

The wife was clearly flailing; she felt even though what just transpired nothing would change like she wanted it to. "Okay, I'll see you at home. I love you" She said, hoping he'll say it back.

"I love you too" Kakashi responded back to cover his anger. As soon as his wife was gone, Kakashi closed his office door and heads straight for his closet but the door flew opened nearly smashing him in the face. "I had no choice. What was I supposed to do when she—"

Rin punched him hard on his chest repeatedly, "You make me sick to my stomach! You are a disgusting excuse for a man—"She pulls her clothes back on in fury.

Kakashi's eyes saddened. "I didn't want to do it, Rin. You know that it's you I want to be with" He reached out to touch her only to be slapped across his face.

Her eyes hardened. "Are you kidding me? You will never lay a hand on me again. I may be a piss poor girl who was once your best friend but I'm so too good for you" She stormed out of his office leaving Kakashi alone in regret.

-x-x-x-

Hinata sighed softly to herself sitting on her couch watching television. Lately she knew Sasuke has been trying to get in contact with her but she has been ignoring him. Hinata couldn't understand why he wanted to talk with her anyways after what had happened between them before. Sighing to herself her lavender eyes gazed over to her phone when she heard to ring. Leaning over she picked up the receiver placing it near her ear. "Hello?"

_Hi, Hinata, this is Gaara._

"Um"

_Sasuke's friend, we were supposed to meet up…but Sasuke told me the wrong day._

Hinata's eyes widened, "Gaara, so you do exist" She mentally frowned thinking back to the times she made herself look like an idiot in front of Sasuke. She honestly thought he wasn't real but apparently he is…

_I do. And I'd love to buy you dinner sometime if you want to._

A small smile slowly made its way to Hinata's face, "Sure, why not"

-x-x-x-

The brown haired female finally arrived home, gazing around the house at the vintage wall with a small smile on her face. Walking down the halls and up the staircase, past the tables and mantles—all covered with pictures of her and Kakashi—as she ends her tour in the master bedroom. Her face transitions from delight to loneliness within a matter of seconds. Taking out her call phone she hesitates but eventually dials. Waiting and waiting for her husband to answer the call went straight to voice mail. She hangs up clearly confused, sitting the edge of the bed looking around the room, not really sure what to do with herself.

Noticing Kakashi's pants and jacket thrown over a chair she stands up to tidy it up. Picking up the jacket, she checks the pockets only to notice they were empty. She grabs the pants, takes them both to the walk-in closet hanging up his jacket as she then folds over the pants only to hear something hit the ground. Looking over down at the floor she spotted a pack of cigarettes. Her face pales as she stares at it completely immobile. Her face tightens as her eyes well up.

"You lying sack of shit!"

She grabs two handfuls of his clothes off the racks and flies out the closet and hurtles the items down the stairs. Turning around she stares at the antique mirror hanging in the hallway. Without thinking she grabs it from the wall and smashes it on the ground. She stood over it breathing heavily, looking at the shattered glass feeling the pain well up within her heart as she breaks down in tears.

-x-x-x-

The date finally arrived for Gaara and Hinata; the two were currently at a seafood restaurant. The midnight blue haired female sat across the red haired male looking very nice in her dark black dress with very light make-up on. She had to admit Gaara was very good looking, judging from his appearance he didn't really seem like he would be friends with Sasuke, like they would argue a lot with each other but from what the red haired explained he informed her that he and Sasuke are good friends.

"So, Sasuke told me you work in fiancé"

"Yes, I do fiancé"

There was a very long silent awkward pause after he spoke which made it uncomfortable for the both of them. "This is nice" She responded with a small smile.

"It is"

"A nice evening. And you planned it, and you called me when you said you would. And even showed up on time, thank you Gaara" She blushed lightly.

"You're very welcome"

Hinata could tell her wasn't much of a talker, he hasn't really said more than five words since meeting him. It was very awkward but instead of being rude she smiled politely at him.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke growled to himself, becoming more and more agitated. Currently home alone in his apartment since Naruto was out of town again in business. He literally had to kick Sakura out because he didn't feel like being bothered by her. He was shirtless and his hair was a disaster, basically looking like bed head but he didn't care while holding his cell phone. Unable to retain himself he dials Hinata's number only to get the voice mail.

_Hey, it's Hinata. You're reached my cell. I'm either having a very good time or in a meeting, either way just leave a message and—_

Sasuke quickly hangs up, thinking to himself as he suddenly runs into his bedroom like a madman.

-x-x-x-

Both Gaara and Hinata stand outside awkwardly her door. She looked up at him smiling shyly, "It was nice meeting you"

"Thank you for a lovely evening"

"You, too"

Gaara reached out for an ill-timed hug despite it being very awkward. Pulling away they both said a silent goodnight to each other. Once he left Hinata closed her door, dropping her things on her couch as she bends down to sat a seat but was reluctantly stopped when someone knocked on the door. Smiling to herself thinking it was Gaara, she walked towards the door, "Did you forget something?" She asked only to see it wasn't the red head but Sasuke.

"Yeah, I did"

She frowned and folded her arms across her chest, "Really? What did you forget?"

"This" Sasuke reached into his pocket pulling out a pen, the same pen Hinata used months ago pretending to return it to Naruto. His dark eyes watch Hinata tries to suppress a smile but fails miserably.

"You came all the way here at eleven at night to give me back a promotional pen?"

He smiled a rare smile, "I thought I better come up with some excuse to get over here. Isn't that how it's done?"

Hinata shrugged, "Sometimes…":

Sasuke stares at Hinata for a long moment become nervous, which was new for him. He didn't know what he was doing; he was reacting on his emotion. "Look, I can't stop thinking about you. I drive by your place. I call and hang up. I'm turning into—"

"Me"

He let out a light chuckle, "Yeah"

"Well, a wise person once told me that if a guy wants to be with a girl he will make it happen. No matter what" She explained to him, eyeing him carefully.

"True" Said the Uchiha, still looking rather flustered.

"Hm, because when I was hurling my body onto yours, you didn't seem to want to 'make it happen'"

He nodded his head, "Here's the thing about that. You were right. I've gotten so used to keeping myself at a safe distance from these women having the power…that I didn't know what it felt like when I actually for one of them" Sasuke stated, his dark eyes piercing into Hinata's lavender pools.

"I just went out with your friend, Gaara. And it just might be exactly what I need. No drama. He calls. He does what he says" She exclaimed with a pout.

Sasuke took a step closer looking down at the shorter female, "I could do that stuff too"

"But you didn't. And that same wise person told me that I am the rule. That I have to stop thinking that I will be the—"Before she could even finish her sentence Sasuke leaned forward, and kisses her in a long, slow, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Hinata continued, "—that I will be the exception"

"You are my exception" He whispers against her lips causing her to blush deeply as he continued the kiss.

-x-x-x-

Kakashi finally arrives home looking around noticing that the place appeared to be empty. Figuring that his wife wasn't home gave him enough time to relax and think things through. Heading towards the stairs he noticed all of his clothes neatly stacked and folded into piles. Slowly approaching he sees a carton of cigarettes on top of one pile. "Shit…" His eyes caught sight of a note tapes onto the carton. Grabbing it he opening the letter it read that Ayame wanted a divorce. He slumped down to the floor clearly devastated by the turn of events.

-x-x-x-

_Girls are taught a lot of things growing up. If a guy punches you, he likes you. Never try to trim your own bangs. And someday you will meet a wonderful guy and get your very own happy ending. Every movie we see, every story we're told, implores us to wait for it. The third act twist…the man who couldn't get it together finally figuring it out, the unexpected declaration of love…the exception to the rule. What we're not taught is how to read the signs. How to tell the ones who want us from the ones who don't. The one's who'll stay from the one's who'll leave. And ultimately, we're not taught the one thing that could save ourselves, our friends, our family countless hours of confusion, despair and speculation. That sometimes the happy ending…is just moving on. But I must say…I finally found love and for the first time I'm truly happy. _

Months had passed since that confession. Sasuke and Hinata are inseparable. Naruto wasn't used to couple at first but slowly started mending to the fact they are a couple and a happy one at that. However, he never made a relationship with Sakura much to his dismay but it grateful for his friendship with her.

Neji and Tenten finally had gotten married, the wedding was a very small but it was the most beautiful wedding Hinata has ever been to.

Ayame had cut off all communication with Kakashi but sometimes the masked male had a habit of calling Hinata to check up on his ex-wife, which Sasuke didn't approve off and said so when Kakashi called again. Ever since then Kakashi never called back. But besides that the main couple Sasuke and Hinata couldn't be any happier with each other.

The male Uchiha gazed over at the sleeping female in his arms as he smiled to himself. "You are definitely my exception. I love you Hinata" He whispered to himself, unknown to him Hinata wasn't sleeping.

"I love you too, Sasuke" She smiled completely startling him causing her to giggle and cuddle closer towards him.


End file.
